Code:Lemon
by Felikis
Summary: Como su nombre indica, este fic será puramente LEMON. Todos ONE-SHOTS, y con diferentes parejas. Admito peticiones. Vigésimo primer fic: Rivales. Con Sissi y Yumi. ADVERTENCIA: Es un yuri.
1. Enfado

_Aquí va una serie de lemon de Code:Lyoko. He decidido dejarlo como un fic único, Code:LEMON, para dejar en él todos los fics lemon que publique. Tras la "trilogía" de Ulrich-Yumi, me he animado, y voy a publicar más fics de esta temática, eso sí, cada uno tendrá una historia libre, y que no influirá en otras (salvo que yo lo indique). Las actualizaciones… uno a la semana más o menos. También veo probable que me deje de las muchas sutilezas usadas en otros fics…_

_Bueno, este con el que empiezo lo escribí por sugerencia de CodeYumyUlrich. He hecho dos intentos, y los dos fallaron Decidí probar una tercera vez... Y al final aquí lo tengo. No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero tampoco se me hace fácil pensar en estos dos juntos, así que simplemente disfrutadlo, y si alguien quiere otras combinaciones de personajes, puede pedirlo en los comentarios sin problema._

* * *

**Enfado**

— ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!

Odd se disculpaba ante Yumi. La última broma que había intentado hacerle a Sissi había fallado. El cubo de agua resultó caer encima de la japonesa, delante de todos. El problema mayor fue que con la camiseta mojada, los pezones de Yumi habían quedado totalmente remarcados debajo de la tela, algo que no había pasado inadvertido para ninguno de los presentes.

Yumi había tenido que salir corriendo de allí, y Odd se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido, de forma que había decidido ir a casa de Yumi para disculparse. Ella le había abierto la puerta, pero se había dado la vuelta nada más verle.

— ¡Te has pasado de la raya!

— ¡¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar?!

Yumi soltó un grito de exasperación y agradeció que sus padres estuvieran fuera hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, porque le estaban dando ganas de darle una paliza a su amigo.

— ¡Odd, me has empapado y se me ha notado TODO!

— Bueno, no es para tanto, lo que se te ha notado tiene calidad…

A Yumi se le subieron los colores por ese comentario, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Deja de pensar con el pene! ¡Me has dejado en ridículo delante de todos!

Yumi avanzó hacia él, y Odd, decidido a no dejarse achantar, avanzó también:

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, no he oído ni un solo comentario sobre lo que ha pasado en todo el Kadic, ególatra!

Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros, y con la respiración agitada. De pronto, sin que ninguno supiera por qué, se besaron. Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que se separaron, sorprendidos.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— No lo s…

Se miraron y se besaron de nuevo. El enfado había derivado en una pasión espontánea. Sus respiraciones ya agitadas continuaron, mientras se tumbaban en la alfombra. Yumi empezó a bajar al cuello de Odd, mientras sus manos se daban prisa en levantarle la camiseta.

Quedó fascinada con el cuerpo de Odd, y le faltó tiempo para empezar a acariciarlo y besarlo. La excitación del rubio iba en aumento. Yumi continuó descendiendo, sus manos se apresuraron en llegar al pantalón de Odd. Empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna mientras seguía besando y lamiéndo sus estómago.

Odd dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba extasiado. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener sexo con Yumi, y ahora…

La japonesa le abrió la cremallera, y le bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo. La longitud de Odd ya estaba erecta. Yumi se lamió los labios, y se introdujo el eje de Odd en la boca.

— ¡Dios! — Odd se estremeció ante aquello. Yumi deslizaba sus labios arriba y debajo de su miembro. Instintivamente, fue a ponerle una mano en la cabeza, pero ella se la apartó, y apretó un poco con los dientes en su longitud en respuesta.

Odd no se quejó por esto, dándose cuenta de que no había sido lo más indicado. Yumi siguió su ritmo un par de minutos, antes de parar.

Odd se lanzó sobre ella, quedando encima. Le bajó los pantalones y el tanga sin perder un momento y empezó a masturbarla con rapidez pero con delicadeza. Yumi golpeó el suelo con el puño y suspiró. Le estaba encantando. No sabía cómo, pero el rubio la había puesto cachonda y estaba cumpliendo de maravilla.

Odd no tardó en empezar a lamerle su entrada a Yumi con bastante habilidad. Yumi soltó un gemido muy audible.

— ¡Oh, sí, Odd, no pares!

Odd aceleró el ritmo, mientras que sus manos le retiraban a Yumi la camiseta y el cierre del sostén. Empezó a acariciarle los pechos mientras seguía jugando con su lengua en la intimidad de Yumi.

Cuando ésta se notó lo suficientemente mojada, hizo a Odd apartar la cabeza de ahí, y se deslizó había abajo.

— ¡Vamos, ahora!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Odd aferró a Yumi por la cintura, y empezó a penetrarla, a la vez que le lamía los pechos.

Yumi empezó a gritar sin control del placer al que estaba siendo sometida, mientras Odd seguía entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez. La japonesa se aferró a él y acompañó sus movimientos.

Odd ya tenía la menta casi en blanco, su única idea era que ambos llegaran al clímax cuanto antes. Aceleró lo máximo que pudo.

No tardaron en notarse cercanos al orgasmo. Sus respiraciones habían perdido totalmente el ritmo, y eran sustituidas por jadeos y gritos de placer. Odd levantó una pierna a Yumi para llegar aún más dentro, y la japonesa enloqueció de gusto.

Un par de minutos después, Odd liberó su carga dentro de Yumi, quien también notó su propio clímax al sentir los fluidos del rubio dentro de ella.

Intentando retomar el aire, Odd sacó su miembro de ella y se desplomó a su lado.

— Yumi… qué hemos hecho… — dijo al cabo de un rato —. Si Ulrich…

— Ulrich y yo no tenemos nada, porque ninguno hemos dado el paso… y la verdad… después de esto… tengo mucho, mucho en lo que pensar.

— Me matará… — le respondió él —. Cuando se entere de que…

— Bueno… quizá, en vez de matarte, prefiera unirse a la diversión la próxima vez…

**FIN**

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí. Lo sé, salió corto el fic, pero era la única forma en la que veía la posibilidad de que entre Yumi y Odd hubiera algo: un calentón surgido de una discusión._

_Me despido hasta el próximo fic. Admito sugerencias para escribir sobre otras parejas, excepto yaoi (mi mente de momento no es capaz de trabajarlo, lo siento, chicas). Y donde digo parejas, digo también algún posible threesome. Pero bueno, según me hagáis sugerencias, yo los iré escribiendo cuando se me ocurra. Nos vemos._


	2. Ducha

_Bueno, antes del fic, responder a vuestros comentarios._

_**CodeYumyUlrich**__: me alegra que te haya gustado el one-shot anterior. A ver qué te parece este._

_**Shadow Crusader**__: Pues me pareció buena tu sugerencia… y ahora podrás ver el resultado._

_**código twilight**__: Tomo nota de la sugerencia, y lo tendrás para el siguiente one-shot._

_Comentarios respondidos, decir que este fic es uno sugerido por Shadow Crusader. Las actualizaciones de este fic (es decir, cada lemon nuevo) procuraré que haya, por lo menos, uno nuevo cada semana (y recalco procuraré porque hay veces que me pongo a escribir y no me inspiro). Aquí os dejo el nuevo:_

* * *

**Ducha**

Ulrich se dirigía a las duchas del Kadic. Aprovechando que en esa semana habían tenido fiesta y por tanto, gran parte de los alumnos se habían ido con sus familias, iba a tomarse su tiempo para ducharse y reflexionar, ya que sería raro que le interrumpieran.

Con la relación tan mala que tenía con su padre, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza

De forma que entró en la zona de las duchas, se desvistió, y entró en la que tenía enfrente. Abrió el grifo, y el agua caliente empezó a caer con fiereza. Demasiado. Bajó la presión del agua, y esperó unos momentos.

En ese momento, escuchó la puerta del vestuario. No, por favor, había elegido aquel momento precisamente porque pensaba que estaría sólo. Pero claro, algún otro habría pensado lo mismo. Bueno, quizá al ver la ropa que había dejado tirada, y al oír la ducha, quien hubiera llegado decidiría marcharse y volver luego.

Pues no. Un ruido le indicó que la persona recién llegada había avanzado y se estaba quitando la ropa. Maldición. Pues nada, habría que aguantarse.

Se giró a la pared. En ese momento, la cortina de la ducha donde estaba se abrió. ¡¿Pero qué se habría pensado?! Volvió a girarse para decirle que se largara, pero apenas se giró, quien acababa de entrar le dio un abrazo.

—¡Yumi! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

La japonesa se había colado en las duchas y se había metido en la de su novio después de desnudarse. Besó a Ulrich antes de responderle:

— ¡Buenos díaaaas! Odd me ha dicho que ibas a darte una ducha, y pensé en que podríamos aprovechar para… ya sabes…

Volvió a besarle. Esta vez Ulrich respondió a ese beso llevando a Yumi hacia la pared. Se quedaron unos segundos bajo el agua, hasta que…

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Se separaron y horrorizados, miraron hacia la cortina. Sissi estaba ahí. Lentamente, Ulrich alargó el brazo para cerrar el paso del agua. No sabía donde meterse. Yumi también se notaba incómoda.

— Lo siento… parece que interrumpo algo, y… — miró a Ulrich de arriba abajo — de bastante "importancia", diría yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sissi? — le preguntó Yumi.

— Yo podría decirte lo mismo, Yumi, este es el vestuario de chicos… y al verte entrar con tanto sigilo, decidí ver qué pretendías…

Yumi suspiró. No se había imaginado que Sissi pudiera interrumpirles.

— Sissi, por favor, como cuentes algo… — empezó Ulrich, pero ella le interrumpió.

— No, Ulrich, querido… no me interesa que te expulsen, me quedaría sin verte… a ella no me importaría, pero en fin… — Yumi le miró con ceño —. He cerrado el vestuario con una copia que me hice de la llave que tiene mi padre — continuó con cierta malicia —. Yumi, lo que estoy viendo — señaló a Ulrich — me gusta demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, pero no soy tan mala como para quitártelo… así que quiero que hagamos un pequeño trato…

— ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? — preguntó Ulrich, pero Sissi se dirigió a Yumi.

— Quiero que le compartamos. Aquí y ahora. Sólo hoy, y prometo no volver a interrumpiros.

Yumi y Ulrich abrieron los ojos. ¿Sissi les estaba chantajeando… para hacer un trío? Se miraron. Fue Ulrich el que habló, pues Yumi parecía no poder decir ni una palabra.

— Podrías… ¿dejarnos hablar un momento a solas? — le pidió a Sissi.

— Por supuesto — les guiñó el ojo antes de salir de la ducha —, aunque deberías saber que aquí se escucha casi todo.

Ulrich se asomó para confirmar que Sissi estaba en la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — dijo Yumi.

— Creo que es evidente… vestirnos, salir corriendo, y confiar en que su padre no la crea cuando se lo cuente — respondió él.

— Pero, ¿y si al salir nos ve Jim? Tendríamos un problema muy serio — dijo Yumi.

— ¿Pretendes que hagamos un t… un t… "eso" con Sissi? — preguntó Ulrich.

— No se… ¿tanto te molestaría? — le dijo ella.

Ulrich se quedó boquiabierto.

— Estás hablando… ¿en serio?

— No me hace ninguna gracia compartirte con esa petarda, pero… no se, quizá deberíamos ceder… y disfrutarlo, sobre todo tú, claro…

— Pero si no quieres…

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra forma para librarnos?

— No, pero…

— ¡Sissi, puedes venir, aceptamos! — gritó Yumi.

En un minuto, Sissi apareció por la cortina de la ducha, completamente desnuda ya.

— Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Yumi.

— Claro que no, y menos si se trata de esto — respondió Sissi —. Por cierto, Yumi, dime que límites quieres imponerme… aunque también debo decir que llevo tiempo tomando precauciones.

Yumi pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Tras eso se acercó a Sissi y le susurró algo al oído. Ella asintió, le respondió con otro susurró, y Yumi asintió también.

Ulrich parecía confuso ante esto, y más aún cuando ambas sonrieron. De pronto, ambas le empujaron contra la pared. Sissi estiró el brazo y abrió de nuevo el paso del agua, dejando que una fina lluvia cayera encima de los tres.

— ¿Qué vais a…?

— Tú te vas a estar quieto… — empezó Yumi.

—… y vas a dejar que nosotras dos nos encarguemos de todo — completó Sissi.

Ulrich se sorprendió. Intentó decir algo, pero las dos chicas se le acercaron y presionaron sus cuerpos contra el de él. La excitación subió en cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

Yumi le besó, mientras Sissi se encargaba del cuello de Ulrich. Ambas chicas deslizaron sus manos lentamente por el torso del alemán, de arriba abajo. Yumi rozó la mano de Sissi, y la llevó hacia abajo, para que sus manos siguieran la exploración.

Así lo hicieron, llegando a la virilidad de Ulrich, que hacía ya un rato que se encontraba firme. La mano de Sissi pasó rozándola, y la de Yumi hizo lo mismo. Sissi pareció dudar un momento, antes de empezar a masturbar a alemán, quien se estremeció. La japonesa, por su parte, le acarició los testículos.

—Aaah… — gimió Ulrich de placer. Sissi fue alternando entre ritmos rápidos y lentos durante un par de minutos. Empezó a descender sus labios por el cuerpo de Ulrich. Yumi decidió quedarse en el cuello, y permitir algo de libertad a Sissi. Apartó su mano para abrazarse al cuello del alemán.

— ¿Te está gustando? — le susurró a Ulrich al oído —. Sé sincero, no voy a enfadarme.

Ulrich asintió.

Sissi se hallaba ya de rodillas. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de la virilidad de Ulrich. Miró hacia arriba, y vio que el alemán estaba entretenido, y sin ver lo que pasaba bajo él. Mejor. Inspiró, apoyó sus manos en la pared, y le lamió su longitud de abajo arriba.

A Ulrich le temblaron las piernas. Yumi le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, mientras Sissi seguía con la felación. Cuando Ulrich se apoyó bien en la pared, Yumi también descendió, y empezó a alternarse con Sissi para lamerle el miembro a Ulrich, que no podía reprimir los gemidos de placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cesaron lo que hacían. Dejaron que Ulrich respirase de nuevo con normalidad mientras las dos chicas decidían qué hacer a continuación. Yumi le hizo una sugerencia, y Sissi asintió.

— Pero sabes que también quiero que…

— No sufras, te lo garantizo.

Yumi se tumbó bocabajo y le indicó a Ulrich que se acercara a la vez que se abría de piernas. Él le hizo caso, mientras Sissi se tumbaba al lado de Yumi. El alemán pareció no entender.

— Vas a tener que encargarte de las dos — le dijo Yumi sonriendo —, así que tendrás que usar… algo más…

Ulrich entendió entonces. Sujetó a Yumi por las caderas para penetrarla. La japonesa suspiró. Mientras se acostumbraba nuevamente a tener la virilidad de Ulrich dentro de ella, el alemán descendió hasta la entrada de Sissi, quien parecía encantada con la situación.

Se dejó llevar, y empezó acariciando su entrada. Notó un escalofrío en la piel de Sissi. Lentamente, procedió a introducirle un dedo.

— ¡Aaaaah! — dijo ella, con el cuerpo temblando de la excitación.

Ulrich procedió a introducir un segundo dedo, y se dedicó a masturbarla a la vez que penetraba a Yumi. Ambas féminas gemían y suspiraban ante lo que hacía Ulrich. Unos minutos después, Ulrich empezó a usar también su lengua en la entrada de Sissi, mientras su mano izquierda recorría el cuerpo de la japonesa y la derecha el cuerpo de Sissi, acariciando y masajeando allá donde pasaba.

Aceleró el ritmo de la penetración. Sabía que tendría que hacer lo mismo con Sissi, pero no quería dejar a la japonesa sin su orgasmo, de forma que aceleró, logrando además controlarse para no culminar también él.

En tan sólo unos minutos, Yumi gritó: había llegado a su clímax. Satisfecho, Ulrich dejó de usar su lengua en la entrada de Sissi y salió de la japonesa, quien recuperaba el aliento.

— Increíble… como siempre… — le dijo.

El alemán sonrió y se dirigió esta vez a Sissi, quien estaba más que preparada. Tras un vistazo a Yumi, que asintió para darle su aprobación, Ulrich separó las piernas de Sissi, la atrajo hacia él, y la penetró.

La cara de Sissi fue un reflejo de felicidad completa. "Yumi, que suerte tienes, putilla" pensó para sus adentros. Ulrich esperó un par de segundos a que Sissi se acostumbrara, antes de comenzar a entrar y salir. Tenía cuidado pues no le interesaba herirla, pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar claro que no tenía sentimientos hacia ella, quien se aferró a él con sus piernas.

Ulrich estaba ya bastante encendido, y estaba seguro de que era sólo cuestión de minutos que culminase. Dado que tampoco tenía intención de dejar a Sissi a medias, empezó a excitarla lamiéndole un pecho, mientras su otra mano le acariciaba el otro.

Entonces, notó que Sissi se incorporaba. Yumi ya estaba ligeramente recuperada, y se había puesto tras ella para ayudar a Ulrich. Yumi empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sissi, desde sus pechos a sus piernas, lentamente, mientras Ulrich seguía lamiéndole los pezones.

Los gemidos de Sissi aumentaron peligrosamente de volumen. Ulrich se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba totalmente empapada, y que al igual que él, no tardaría en correrse.

Sin saber qué hacer, miró a Yumi, quien sólo le dijo "Dentro" mientras asentía. No supo que decir a esto, simplemente obedeció y aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad.

Sólo tardó un minuto más en liberar su carga dentro de Sissi, a quien Yumi tuvo que taparlo la boca en cuanto su orgasmo de hizo evidente para evitar que los pillaran. Las piernas de Sissi cayeron sin fuerzas al suelo, y Ulrich salió de ella.

— Yumi… — empezó a decir Sissi.

— ¿Sí?

— Más te vale… cuidar a este tigre… — le dijo señalando a Ulrich, quien se sonrojó por la comparación —, ha sido fantástico…

Yumi y Ulrich rieron. Aprovechando que seguían en el vestuario aún, se dieron una ducha (separados) para limpiarse. Se vistieron, y sólo salieron cuando Ulrich se asomó por la puerta y confirmó que no había nadie rondando.

Yumi acompañó a Ulrich a su habitación.

— Bueno, no era esto lo que tenía en mente… pero no ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? — le comentó a Ulrich.

— No se… ha estado bien pero… no es algo que vaya a repetirse…

"Bueno… eso ya lo veremos" pensó Yumi con una sonrirsa, mientras se agarraba al brazo de Ulrich y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Trabajar con tres personajes a la vez ha sido una locura xD pero creo que, en mi opinión me ha salido bastante bien. Una vez más, insisto en que si queréis que lo haga de algúna pareja/threesome más, avisadme para tenerlo en lista. Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Sorpresa

_Antes de comenzar el fic, responder a vuestros comentarios:_

_**Moon-9215:**__ Me alegro que te gustara. Lo mío tampoco es escribirlos, pero había que probar algo nuevo._

_**Ziltoidian:**__ tomo nota de tus sugerencias, lo más probable es que sea la segunda._

_**Oukyn:**__ Gracias por comentar, y también tomo nota de tus sugerencias._

_Bueno, este es el que me pidió __**código twilight**__, y perdonad la tardanza, pero para escribir lemon necesito mucha inspiración._

* * *

**Sorpresa**

— Qué idiota eres… o qué ciego…

Aelita estaba disgustada con Jeremy. Muy disgustada. ¿Tanto le costaba ver a Jeremy lo que ella deseaba? Tras meses, apenas se habían dado de la mano, no le había abrazado, por no hablar de los besos… El francés podría ser muy inteligente, pero en opinión de Aelita, carecía de instinto emocional.

Ella necesitaba sentirle, que la besara, acariciara, tocara… necesitaba que la metiera mano. ¡Necesitaba sexo! ¡Sexo, y no esta estúpida sobreprotección que la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña por cómo la trataba Jeremy!

Ya llevaba varias noches soñando y fantaseando con poder acostarse con Jeremy. ¡Hace tres noches había fantaseado que la violaba contra la pared, y empezaba a tener ganas de que ocurriera en realidad! Pero claro, eso era imposible. Jeremy no podría hacer nunca nada impropio, le conocía demasiado bien, y era imposible que Jeremy atentase de aquella manera contra su integridad.

Se metió en su habitación, y cerró la puerta. En ese momento, alguien la sujetó por la espalda.

— ¿Pero qué dem…?

No pudo terminar la frase, pues alguien la había interrumpido con un beso. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y más aún al darse cuenta de que era Jeremy quien la estaba abrazando por la espalda y besando.

— Je-Jeremy… ¿por qué…?

— Porque sé que estás enfadada porque apenas hemos hecho nada que implique "contacto"… pero me apetecía que te pillara de sorpresa — dijo él.

Aelita se arañó en la mano para asegurarse que no se hallaba en un sueño. Pero no, era real, Jeremy en serio estaba ahí. Sonrió.

— Por cierto… escuché la conversación que tuviste con Yumi, sobre tu… "sueño" de la otra noche…

Aelita se sonrojó. Claro, no había cerrado la puerta cuando se lo contaba a Yumi… ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan indiscreta?

Pero para su sorpresa, Jeremy seguí sin cambiar de expresión, no parecía incómodo, sino comprensivo.

— … sabes que no tengo intención de abusar de ti… pero si quieres que nos comportemos como adultos… podré complacerte… si quieres.

Aelita quedó en shock. No daba crédito a lo que Jeremy la estaba proponiendo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar murmurar un "sí", curiosa de lo que Jeremy podría haber pensado.

Sonriendo, Jeremy volvió a besarla, y sin previo aviso, deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta de Aelita, empezando a acariciarle la zona del abdomen en primer lugar. Ella se estremeció, la falta de contacto previo con Jeremy la había extremadamente sensible. Aunque quizá era eso lo que él había buscado.

Subió su mano hasta los pechos de Aelita, y los agarró con firmeza, pero evitando hacerla daño. Ella suspiró. Parecía que Jeremy sabía lo que hacía. Estaba encantada. Jeremy empezó a masajearlos suavemente, mientras exhalaba su aliento en el cuello de su novia.

Las menos de Jeremy pasaron por bajo la tela del sostén. A Aelita le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Habiendo logrado lo que pretendía, Jeremy le retiró la blusa y le desabrochó el sujetador.

— Por favor… quítate la camiseta… — Aelita ansiaba entrar en contacto con la piel de Jeremy. Él cedió, se quitó la camiseta y se abrazó a ella, quien sintió en su espalda el contacto con el pecho del rubio.

La rodeó con un brazo, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba, casi rozando, por el vientre de la pelirrosa hasta llega a la falda. No fue un impedimento, pues su mano logró introducirse bajo la prenda y también bajo el tanga.

Su mano estaba en contacto con el exterior de la entrada de Aelita. Ella no ofreció resistencia. ¿A qué esperaba? Jeremy hizo unos círculos con su dedo donde se encontraba, hasta que, sin previo aviso, lo introdujo en Aelita.

— Mmmm… Jeremy…

Él continuó metiendo y sacándole su dedo. Notó que las piernas de Aelita empezaban a fallar, de forma que la sujetó con más fuerza para evitar que se cayera. Estaba contento de que Aelita disfrutara de aquello, aunque aún había una cosa que le apetecía probar.

Cuando notó que la entrada de Aelita ya estaba suficientemente mojada, retiró su mano. Se lamió el dedo que había utilizado para limpiárselo. Comprobó que el sabor no le disgustaba, decidió continuar con lo que había pensado hacer.

Le bajó la falda y el tanga a Aelita y la hizo sentarse en la cama. Ella se encontraba en el cielo. Él se puso frente a ella, se rodillas, y la acercó hacia él, quedando su cara a escasos milímetros de la entrada de Aelita.

— Je-Jeremy… no tienes por qué hacer "eso"… en serio…

— No "tengo"… pero quiero…tú simplemente relájate.

Ella quiso replicar, pero la lengua de Jeremy ya recorría con su lengua el sexo de su compañera, quien no logró reprimir un gemido de placer. A Jeremy le gustó escucharlo.

Introdujo su lengua, haciendo que el cuerpo de Aelita se tensara. Él le agarró una mano para relajarla. Notó el mismo sabor que hacía unos momentos, ligeramente salado, pero no le importó. Por ello había hecho lo anterior, para comprobarlo.

Su otra mano se entretuvo con el pecho izquierdo de Aelita, haciendo formas aleatorias con su dedo por encima, entreteniéndose de cuando en cuando en el pezón.

Aelita empezaba a tener la vista nublada. La parecía mentira que aquello fuera real, debía ser uno de esos sueños que tenía y cuando se despertaba se encontraba masturbándose inconscientemente. Pero no, la excitación de aquel momento superaba las de las noches.

Jeremy se fue preparando para el gran final. Sin moverse de donde estaba, se desabrochó el pantalón con una mano y se lo quitó. Tardó algo en quitarse también el calzoncillo, quedando desnudo al igual que ella.

Cuando sacó la lengua del sexo de su amiga, se incorporó, y Aelita pudo contemplar el ya rígido miembro de Jeremy. Y entonces se puso impaciente. Necesitaba que el rubio terminara ya.

Jeremy recogió el pantalón y sacó un preservativo del bolsillo. En ese momento, ella reaccionó quitándoselo y lanzándolo contra la pared de la puerta.

— Aelita… ¿pretendes que lo hagamos sín…?

— Sí. Tomo la píldora desde hace dos semanas. Por favor, sigue… — le instó ella.

Jeremy asintió. La besó e intentó quedar encima de ella en la cama, pero ella se rebeló, quedando de pie apoyada en una pared.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — le preguntó confuso.

— Dices que escuchaste el sueño que tuve cuando se lo conté a Yumi. Ya sabes lo que quiero.

— ¿Pretendes qué…?

— Tómame. Quiero que me penetres contra la pared. Aquí y ahora. Por favor, hazlo…

Aunque no se esperó que Aelita se lo pidiera, accedió. Presionó contra ella su cuerpo, quedando sus sexos en contacto mientras la besaba. Sus manos agarraron las muñecas de Aelita y las subieron, impidiéndole bajarlos.

Con su pie, hizo a Aelita separar sus piernas. Miró a Aelita, que parecía complacida por aquello. No quería hacerla daño y no le interesaba forzarla, pero era ella quien quería una situación similar, así que con cuidado, pero asegurándose de que ella no podría moverse, introdujo su longitud dentro de ella.

Quizá fue demasiado brusco, pues la cara de Aelita mostró fugazmente un signo de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, tranquilo… continúa… hazme tuya…

Volvió a besarla, mientras empezaba a entrar y salir de Aelita a buen ritmo. Ella ya llevaba un buen rato excitada, y la situación a él también le había calentado. Además, la sensación de los labios vaginales de Aelita cada vez que la penetraba era, en una sola palabra, increíble.

La lengua de Jeremy pasó por el cuello de Aelita mientras continuaba deslizando su miembro en ella y de ahí pasó a sus pechos.

Ella apenas lograba controlar sus jadeos. Aquello era como lo que había soñado, pero real. No era dolor, pero sí sentía una ligera molestia en esa posición, y sin embargo, resultaba placentera. Jeremy se había portado. Notó que su orgasmo estaba cerca, y se preguntó si a él le quedaba mucho para terminar. Quería sentir sus fluidos. Qué bien hizo en ir al médico.

Jeremy también estaba a punto de acabar. Tenía ganas de ello. Aunque no se fiaba mucho de la píldora, pensó que Aelita lo preferiría así por algún motivo.

Aelita llegó al clímax con un tremendo suspiro. Su cuerpo se tensó durante unos segundos, y Jeremy aceleró el ritmo de las acometidas. Aelita sonrió ante esto.

Finalmente, Jéremy también se corrió. Sus fluidos recorrieron el interior de Aelita, quien dejó escapar adrede un "mmmmmm". Jadeando ambos, Jeremy salió de Aelita, la soltó, y se dejaron caer de lado a la cama.

— Has estado increíble… — dijo ella, mientras ponía su cabeza encima del pecho de Jeremy. Él la rodeó con un brazo —. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que fueras tú en dar el primer paso en esto…

— Sí, lo imagino… pero creo que la espera te ha merecido la pena, ¿no?

— Desde luego… — la mano de Aelita se deslizó por el cuerpo de Jeremy hasta llegar a su longitud, y empezó a deslizarlo arriba y debajo de la misma —, pero a la próxima, me toca a mi sorprenderte…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? La idea de escribirlo así, siendo Jeremy el que se lanza, fue por cambiar, en los que yo he leído, siempre es Aelita quien toma la iniciativa, así que pensé en darle el punto al rubio xD_

_Empezaré cuanto antes a trabajar mi próximo fic. Seguid sugiriendo parejas (de momento, sin yaoi) y alguna situación que os gustaría ver. Saludos y hasta el siguiente ;) Lemon Rules!_


	4. Estudiar

_**Lilium: **me alegra que te gustara. Aunque Jeremy, en lugar de ponerse los pantalones, yo más bien diría que se los ha quitado :P Tomo nota de tu idea de la fábrica._

**_Moon-9215:_**_ no, no soy antiyaoi, soy un hombre heterosexual, y me resulta dificil pensar una historia entre dos tíos :/ Pero vamos, he decidido que voy a intentarlo (aunque no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda ocurrir)_

**_codigo twilight:_**_ gracias por tus comentarios. Tomo nota del U/A e intentaré algún jerlita más._

**_A.L.L.Y: _**_no tengo preferencias a la hora de escribir lemon, por eso os animé a hacer sugerencias para nuevos fics, y tomo nota del W/E._

_Os dejo con la historia, la pareja protagonista fue por sugerencia de **Oukyn, **espero que os guste._

* * *

**Estudiar**

— ¡No hay quien pueda aprenderse esto! — se exasperó William.

Él y Yumi se hallaban en la habitación de Kadic de él. Tenían un exámen de Historia en tres días, pero William no lograba recordar nada. Yumi, en cambio, lo llevaba bien, por ello había accedido a ayudarle. Sin embargo, tras dos horas de estudio, no había logrado que el escocés aprendiera nada.

— ¡Si no te distrajeras durante las clases, ahora no estarías así!

— Y si tú no estuvieras tan buena, no me distraería tanto — dijo él sin darse cuenta.

Ambos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza. Yumi se dio la vuelta, bebió agua, y volvió a mirar a William.

— Con eso, no podemos hacer nada — dijo, intentando quitarle importancia —. Ahora, vayamos a lo que importa.

La verdad es que llevaba ya unos días fantaseando con su compañero. Y si había aceptado a quedar en su habitación, era porque confiaba en que pudieran llegar a algo. No dudaba de que a William le apetecería, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema de forma delicada.

Decidió entonces que se lanzaría cuando lograse que William se aprendiese parte del temario, así que se puso firme y le indicando y explicando la materia. Parecía que William iba entendiéndolo. Pasó una hora explicándole, y al final, parecía haber memorizado la primera parte del temario.

— ¿Te parece bien que hagamos un descanso? — le preguntó Yumi —. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí…

— Buena idea… — dijo él—. Será mejor que estiremos las piernas…

Sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse, Yumi se lo impidió. Se sentó sobre el a horcajadas y le besó. El escocés se quedó paralizado. Ella se rió. Suponía que iba a pasar algo así.

— Yumi, ¿qué…?

— ¿Ocurre algo? — le preguntó con tono inocente.

— ¿Cómo que si ocurre algo?

— ¿Qué haces?

— He decidido que podemos estudiar otra cosa… anatomía aplicada, no se si me entiendes.

Claro que la entendía, perfectamente la entendía. Pero algo no estaba bien.

Yumi, ¿qué intentas? — le preguntó él —. ¿Qué pasa con Ulrich?

— Precisamente, William… no pasa nada con Ulrich. Nunca pasa nada. Ni el ni yo avanzamos, y no creo que algo así pueda funcionar… en cambio, tú no creo que te cortes…

William parecía sorprendido. No sabía que la situación entre ella y Ulrich estuviera así, aunque no había dejado de intentar conquistarla. Quizá por eso, ¿lo había logrado? ¿O simplemente se había quedado dormido encima de los apuntes y estaba soñándolo?

Sin embargo, notaba realmente el peso de Yumi encima suya, y el tacto de los labios de Yumi al presionar contra los suyos.

— ¿Y estás segura de…?

— Totalmente.

Sin decir más, volvió a besarle. Las manos de Yumi empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del escocés. Se deslizaron bajo su camiseta y acariciaron su torso.

William hizo lo propio. La sujetó, la levantó y fue con ella hasta la cama. La japonesa se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos, no quería tumbarse aún. Él se despojó de la camiseta para dejarle más libertad a Yumi, quien volvió a acariciarle el cuerpo. Le permitió que él la retirase su blusa, quedándose en sostén.

William estaba fascinado por la imagen. Esas caderas perfectas, esos pechos… Yumi parecía halagada. Le agarró las manos y las acercó a su propio cuerpo para permitirle moverse. William obedeció, con cierta timidez. Las pasó primero por su abdomen y sus caderas.

Yumi se impacientó, pero él dudaba sobre si tocar más arriba, de forma que fue ella quien le puso las manos sobre sus pechos. William tragó saliva antes de empezar a masajearlos. Ella se movió un poco, soltando un gemido, dándole a entender que le estaba gustando. Animado por esto, siguió tocándole los pechos por encima del sostén.

La japonesa se deshizo del sujetador, dejando que William contemplara y tocase donde quisiera sin la molesta tela. Él hizo un poco más, acercándose a ella para lamer y probar el sabor de sus pechos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de aquello. William la estaba volviendo loca. La excitación hizo que empezara a mojarse en su zona íntima, de forma que se libró de su pantalón y sus bragas, evitando moverse mucho para permitir a William continuar.

Al verla liberada de las prendas inferiores, el escocés empezó a acariciar la pierna de Yumi, mientras su lengua seguía entretenida en sus pechos. Ella suspiró, feliz de haber roto la censura con William, quién no tardó en mover su mano a la entrada de Yumi, y empezar a acariciarla, antes de introducir, lentamente, un dedo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con eso, y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el colchón, había perdido fuerzas al sentir el dedo de William dentro de ella. Sin embargo, era hora de pasar a la acción.

Se echó hacia adelante y obligó a William a tumbarse. Éste no opuso resistencia mientras Yumi le bajaba el pantalón. Le observó en bóxers, y optó por acariciar su miembro por encima de la prenda con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría nuevamente el torso del chico. William cerró los ojos, su cara reflejaba las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con aquella chica que deseaba hacía mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, ella le retiró el calzaoncillo. Observó el miembro erecto del escocés, y usó su mano para estimularlo un poco más, masturbándole a un ritmo muy lento. William suspiró. Yumi acercó su rostro un poco más al sexo del escocés, quien, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer, intentó detenerla.

Pero ella le apartó la mano y le miró con una sonrisa, antes de recorrer el miembro de su compañero desde la base hasta la punta. Él gimió. Yumi prosiguió con aquello, lamiendo el miembro de William un par de veces más antes de introducirlo en su boca.

Empezó el movimiento de subida y bajada, y para aumentar la excitación del escocés, lo acompañó con ligeras succiones. Los jadeos de William no se hicieron esperar. Como pudo, William llevó su mano al sexo de Yumi, y volvió a masturbarla.

Yumi agradeció aquello. La situación se volvía cada vez más y más excitante. Añadió a la felación unas caricias en la zona testicular.

Pasaron así unos minutos. Cuando William dijo estar a punto de terminar, Yumi se detuvo.

— ¿Listo para el final? — le preguntó ella.

El asintió. Yumi entonces su puso ahorcajadas encima de él, y dirigió su miembro hacia su entrada, y lentamente, fue bajando hasta tenerlo dentro. No pudo reprimir un gemido. Estar unida físicamente a William se sentía increíble.

William casi no podía creer que se encontraba penetrando a su compañera de clases, y sin embargo, así era. La sujetó por las caderas. Yumi asintió, apoyándose con cuidado en el estómago del escocés. Empezó a subir y bajar, deslizándose en el sexo de su compañero, quien la aguantaba y ayudaba. Lamentaron no haber recordado echar el cerrojo.

El ritmo fue acelerando progresivamente. Los pechos de Yumi subían y bajaban al ritmo de la japonesa, quien notaba el orgasmo cerca. William también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Los dos jóvenes aceleraron más, hasta que Yumi dejó escapar un "aaaaaaah", dando a entender que había culminado. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo el ritmo hasta notar que el cuerpo de William se tensaba y sentir los fluidos del escocés dentro de ella.

Esperó un par de minutos mientras se recuperaban, antes de levantarse de donde estaba, y se tumbó a su lado.

— Yumi… no se qué decir…

— No lo digas — le respondió ella —. Simplemente, cuando tengamos ganas, podemos repetir.

Él sonrió ante esto, y tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que, incluso si pasaba de nuevo al día siguiente, sentía que ese momento se le hacía muy lejano, aunque por supuesto, prefirió no decírselo a la japonesa, a quien observaba mientras volvía a vestirse.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí._

_En lo referente al tema de los fics, las historia que me vais sugiriendo poco a poco, etc. voy tomando nota de todas las ideas. Sin embargo, no voy a darles importancia según me llegan, sino que iré intercalandolas según las peticiones para que no haya dos seguidos iguales. Por ejemplo, si en este han sido William y Yumi, en el próximo no aparecerá ninguno de los dos._

_Esto quiero hacerlo así porque si escribo varias veces con los mismos (y con las mismas parejas), las ideas van escaseando, pero tranquilos, que no quiero dejar a nadie sin su "pedido"._

_El próximo fic no se si será el yaoi (que, dado que será la primera ves que lo haga, elegiré yo la pareja), o si veo que me atasco, atenderé a vuestras peticiones. Os animo a pedir más, o al menos, que comentéis si os ha gustado, que también influye a la hora de continuar escribiendo. Un saludo._


	5. Ocurrió

_**Moon-9215: **Me alegra que te gustara, y a ver qué te parece éste. Y, al menos, en toda la info. que tengo leída y conocida sobre Code Lyoko, he visto que era escocés, aunque igual me equivoque y tengas razón._

**_codigo_**_** twilight:** espero que te sigan encantando mis lemons. Y sí, hay mucho yaoi, pero no solo en CL, sino en el fanon de todas las franquicias, me temo ;)_

**_Hawkes: _**_tomo nota de la sugerencia, espero atenderla pronto._

_Y aquí está. Lo que nunca pensé, he escrito un **yaoi**. Me ha resultado dificil, primero, porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y lo segundo, porque intenté no escribir nada que pudiera parecer políticamente incorrecto. Espero no haberlo sido, y de antemano, si alguien (por su ideología, orientación sexual, etc.) se ofende, espero que pueda disculparme, no lo escribí con mala intención._

_Bueno, aquí el fic, y luego, como siempre, las notas finales._

* * *

**Ocurrió**

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo era eso posible. Seguramente, si se lo hubieran contado, no se lo habrían creído, o incluso se habrían echado unas risas. Era algo que no podía ocurrir. Y sin embargo, ocurrió.

El beso se tornaba más apasionado a cada momento. Ni Odd ni Jeremy se explicaban cómo estaba ocurriendo. Hacía apenas unos minutos estaban hablando en el dormitorio de Jeremy, y ahora…

Odd no podía negar que Jeremy siempre había llamado su atención, pero como persona, como amigo, como el genio que era. A él, que siempre había sentido fascinación por las mujeres, no entendía cómo era posible que le hubiera besado. Y más aún, cómo en lugar de querer detenerse, quería continuar. Y, por fortuna, su compañero también parecía dispuesto a seguir.

Jeremy simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento. Lo que hacía contradecía totalmente el concepto que tenía sobre su amigo, y sobre su propia sexualidad. Pero no le importaba. Le gustaba aquello. Odd se hallaba encima de él, mientras el beso se prolongaba.

Sorprendido ante él mismo, Odd bajó una de sus manos, la pasó bajo la tela del jersey de Jeremy y se la quitó en cuestión de segundos. Ya había visto antes el cuerpo de su compañero en las duchas, pero hasta entonces, nunca con tal fascinación como ahora. Se despojó de su propia camiseta antes de probar con su lengua el cuerpo de Jeremy, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro que encontraba.

Jeremy había perdido casi la noción de dónde se encontraba. Notaba la lengua de Odd recorriéndole, y de vez en cuando deteniéndose en sus pezones unos segundos. No pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar el torso de Odd con sus manos, mientras le dejaba continuar.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?... Es amigo tuyo… Detente…_" esas palabras resonaron en el cerebro de Jeremy. Pero no le costó apartarlas de su mente. En ese momento no se dejaba llevar por la razón, sino por las ganas, el deseo y la pasión que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. Y si se detenía, lo más probable es que lo lamentara el resto de su vida.

Y no quería lamentarlo, de forma que continuó dejándose llevar, dándole igual donde terminara eso, y besó a Odd, quien le correspondió. Se sentó encima de Jeremy mientras el beso se prolongaba. Entonces, ambos pudieron notar cierta presión en la zona púbica: sus respectivos miembros se encontraban semi-erectos, y los dos lo notaron.

Ligeramente incómodos ante esa situación, respiraron hondo, y se miraron a los ojos. Pudieron ver las ganas de proseguir en la mirada del otro. No podían negarse a ello, era inevitable. Pero no lo lamentarían. Simplemente, ocurriría.

Esta vez fue Jeremy quien se dedicó a besar el cuello de Odd, quien permaneció tumbado encima de su compañero. Hizo cierto empuje hacia abajo. Notaron más presión, la cual se tornaba en más agradable, cómoda y placentera según pasaban los segundos.

Pero los pantalones empezabas a sobrarles. Odd, desde su posición, empezó a acariciar con sus manos los costados de Jeremy, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al pantalón. De ahí, sus manos se movieron hasta la cremallera de la bragueta, la cual abrió. Con sumo cuidado, le retiró la prenda.

Contempló al rubio tumbado, con los brazos y las piernas ligeramente separados, y sin más ropa que el bóxer, bajo el cual se notaba perfectamente el miembro de Jeremy.

Se quitó su propio pantalón, antes de volver donde estaba, encima de él. Antes se sorprendía de la situación, ahora se preguntaba cómo no había ocurrido antes. La presión contra el miembro de Jeremy le encantaba. Y a juzgar por su cara, también a su compañero. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Jeremy le acercó más hacia él, y empezaron un ligero movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, provocando el roce. Una sensación increíble para ambos.

Jeremy tomó el control ahora. Se incorporó y besó a Odd, mientras su mano le recorría el cuerpo, hasta detenerse en el bóxer. Empezó a acariciarle y masajearle el "bulto" por encima de la tela, y Odd no pudo reprimir un pequeño suspiro. Jeremy sonrió.

Con cierto esfuerzo, Jeremy logró quitarle el bóxer a su compañero, y también el propio. Quizá era por lo surrealista que le parecía toda aquella situación, pero no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad y deseo el miembro, ya totalmente erecto, de Odd.

Se acercó a él todo lo que pudo, y sus miembros quedaron en contacto directo. Sin tapujos, sin ropa. La manos de Jeremy se cerró alrededor de ambos ejes, y con cuidado y lentitud, empezó a masturbarles.

Aquello era más de lo que ambos habían imaginado. Una sensación increíble y un calor desconocido hasta ahora para ambos les recorrían todo el cuerpo. Jeremy suspiró también en ese momento. No sabía de dónde había sacado la inspiración para aquello, pero lo había hecho, y se alegraba de ello.

Las manos de Odd, por su parte, empezaron a acariciar las piernas de Jeremy, desde las rodillas hasta la zona púbica, varias veces, arriba-abajo y abajo-arriba. La excitación no dejaba de aumentar.

Finalmente, Odd se recostó y separó sus piernas. Jeremy entendió: le estaba ofreciendo que le hiciera suyo. Tragó saliva y miró a Odd, quien simplemente asintió mientras le instaba a continuar.

Jeremy le besó de nuevo. Intentó que ambos se relajaran, respirando profundamente, y acariciando varias veces las caderas de Odd.

Cuando se hallaron preparados, no hizo falta decirlo. Jeremy introdujo, muy lentamente, su miembro en el orificio de Odd. Éste dejó escapar un quejido al notar cómo el eje de Jeremy se deslizaba dentro de él. No era doloroso, pero sí era incómodo.

Jeremy le miró preocupado. Odd trató de parecer sereno, y le hizo una señal para que se detuviera unos momentos. Intentando relajarle, Jeremy le acarició el miembro mientras Odd se acostumbraba a aquello.

Una vez dejó de notar molestia, Odd cerró sus piernas a espaldas de Jeremy. Éste empezó a deslizar, con el máximo cuidado posible, su miembro dentro y fuera de Odd, al tiempo que seguía acariciando y masturbando el eje de Odd. Ambos jóvenes notaban un placer que iba en aumento.

El ritmo se iba tornando cada vez más rápido. Jeremy penetraba a Odd de una forma que le estaba volviendo loco. Ambos se hallaban próximos al orgasmo. Jeremy aceleró un poco más. Quería terminar ya. Odd por su parte se aferró con sus piernas más fuerte aún al cuerpo de Jeremy.

La habilidad de Jeremy para darle placer parecía innata, y deseaba llegar al clímax, algo que, por fortuna, parecía próximo. Jeremy se echó hacia delante para besarse de nuevo.

Y entonces pasó. Notaron su orgasmo, y lo liberaron en el acto. Sabían que al otro no le iba a parecer mal. Jeremy terminó dentro de Odd. Éste, por su parte, liberó su semilla en la mano de Jeremy. Éste logró prolongar un poco más la sensación, siguiendo penetrando y masturbando a Odd un par de minutos más.

Finalmente, Jeremy salió de Odd y se tumbó a un lado de la cama. Miró alrededor, y localizó un paquete de pañuelos, el cual aprovechó para limpiarse la mano. Ambos jadeaban, y trataban de recuperar el aliento. Los besos continuaron un rato largo, antes de vestirse, y salir de allí, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Ninguno se explicaba la razón de que se hubieran acostado. Era algo que, simplemente, ocurrió.

* * *

_Ale. Eso es todo. Quizá algo breve, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos, que no os disgustara._

_Voy a continuar atendiendo las sugerencias, las cuales ya empiezan a acumularse, aunque siempre admitiré más (porque quizá, alguna combinación de las nuevas que lleguen me interese más, y decida hacerla antes, todo depende de la inspiración que tenga). Por cierto, si seguís la quinta temporada de la serie, Code Lyoko Evolution, sabréis que hay un personaje nuevo: Laura. También podéis incluirla en las sugerencias._

_Pues eso es todo. Repasaré la "lista de pedidos", y espero que esta semana o la siguiente, esté publicado un nuevo lemon. Hasta entonces, un saludo._


	6. Inesperado

_**Moon-9215:** pues sí, te dejo decirlo, de hecho, me halaga y me alegra, porque me costó bastante._

_**A.L.L.Y:** Me alegra que te gustara, y tomo nota de la sugerencia._

_Me he animado al final con la pareja Aelita-Ulrich, volviendo a las parejas hombre/mujer. Tras el fic, algunos comentarios más._

* * *

**Inesperado**

— Aggggh… qué aburrimiento…

Ulrich estaba sólo esa noche de sábado, tumbado bocarriba en la cama. Parecía que ese día no iba a tener nada que hacer. Pero se equivocaba. Apenas se había quejado por el aburrimiento, llamaron a la puerta.

— Adelante — dijo sin preguntar quién era.

Entró Aelita. Ulrich se sorprendió al ver que era ella. Venía contenta, por alguna razón. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Ulrich.

— Buenas noches — le dijo.

— Hola, Aelita. Me sorprende verte, pensé que estarías con Jeremy hoy.

— No… no, Jeremy hace tiempo que dejó de interesarme…

Ulrich abrió los ojos. No le gustaba el cotilleo, pero esa información le llamó la atención. Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó también.

— ¿En serio?

— Totalmente. Y él, también lleva un tiempo distanciándose… de hecho, si he estado hoy con él ha sido para que nos dejáramos de tonterías, y nos sincerásemos. Y luego, le he intentado ayudar con la que le llama de verdad la atención.

El alemán estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

— Y… ¿quién es la que…?

— Sissi — Ulrich abrió la boca tanto que le dolió la mandíbula —. Cómo lo oyes… pero bueno, eso ya… no me atañe. Seguimos siendo amigos.

— Bueno… — Ulrich volvió a tumbarse después de las novedades que le había dado Aelita —, pues ahora sólo falta que tú encuentres a alguien que…

No llegó a terminar la frase, pues Aelita se había echado hacia delante y le había besado. Mientras lo hacía, la pelirrosa pasó sus piernas por encima de él, quedando a horcajadas encima suya.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué diablos haces? — preguntó Ulrich —. Aelita…

— Ulrich, te deseo — dijo ella —. Llevo un mes pensando en ti. ¿No te has fijado, en serio?

Ulrich estaba en shock. Pero ahora que lo decía… ese día en Ciencias, que miraba al puesto de Jeremy y Aelita y ella le sonrió… la semana anterior, cuando, sin querer, sus manos se habían juntado y ella no la apartó… un par de días antes, cuando había ido a buscarle a él antes que a ningún otro del grupo. Pero… ¿eso habían sido indirectas?

— Quizá fui algo sutil… pero no podía callarme por más tiempo, Ulrich. Te quiero… me vuelves loca…

El alemán no sabía que decir. Vale, no podía negar que alguna vez se había imaginado en actitud cariñosa con Aelita, pero algo aislado, nada serio. ¿Verdad? Y por otro lado…

— Aelita… me halagas, en serio, pero… no puede ser, Yumi y yo…

Aelita no dijo nada. Se quedó esperando por unos momentos.

— ¿"Yumi y yo", qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

— Pues que… ella y yo…

Pero no lograba terminar la frase. Y no por no hacerle daño a su amiga, sino porque, ahora que lo pensaba… su relación con Yumi se hallaba fría… apenas hablaban últimamente… ese deseo que siempre habían tenido… pero que nunca habían llegado a declararse… parecía haberse ido apagando…

— Pues… la verdad… no lo se…

— ¿Entonces? No hay nada, así que… ¿te gustaría probar? — le dijo mientras ponía sus manos encima del cuerpo de Ulrich y se echaba hacia delante.

— ¿Probar? ¿Probar el qué?

— No me digas que no te lo imaginas…

Volvió a besarle. Ulrich intentó resistirse, pero… algo en su cabeza se lo impidió. Quizá debía probar, efectivamente. Aunque podría equivocarse… pero según sentía los labios de Aelita, le empezaba a importar poco equivocarse o no. Se sentía bien aquello.

— Aelita… ¿estás segura de…?

— Totalmente… pero espera… vamos a mi dormitorio mejor… no sea que Odd vuelva y nos interrumpa.

Alocados por la situación, ambos salieron de allí, y con mucha rapidez y toda la discreción que podían. Ulrich no sabía qué le había impulsado a aceptar, pero su curiosidad se había activado. Y había que reconocer que Aelita estaba buena, qué demonios. ¿Y si surgía algo en serio?

Aelita le hizo entrar en el dormitorio. Una vez lo hizo, ella cerró la puerta con el cerrojo y le empujó contra la cama. Volvió a ponerse donde estaba antes, encima de él. Esta vez, Ulrich correspondió al beso de su amiga, quien pareció estremecerse.

— ¿Te gusta estar encima, verdad? — preguntó él.

— Eso es porque me tienes loca… ahora calla y bésame.

Eso hizo él, obediente. La besó, mientras sus manos se posaban en la nuca y en la cintura de Aelita. Ella sonrió mientras seguía saboreando los labios del alemán, ese que llevaba tiempo deseando. Se preguntó si lo más prudente para conquistarle era aquello… pero desde luego, era algo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Aelita se incorporó, y se quitó su camiseta. Ulrich no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante la imagen de su amiga en sujetador. Y además, encima de él.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Ulrich? — quiso saber ella.

— Cómo no va a gustarme… — dijo él, que no podía desviar la mirada.

— Pues no te limites a mirar…

Sin embargo, Ulrich no tenía claro lo de moverse. Intentando romper el hielo, ella deslizó sus manos al cuerpo de Ulrich, y le quitó su chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba. Observó su torso y se mordió el labio. Ahora sí que debía continuar. Empezó a masajearle por el cuerpo.

Ulrich, no obstante, parecía paralizado. Ahora la situación parecía demasiado bonita… ¿y si hacía algo indebido? Aelita notó esta preocupación en la expresión de Ulrich, de forma que tomó sus manos, y las posó en sus caderas. Poco a poco el alemán empezó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de Aelita. Con cierto temor, las puso en sus pechos. Aelita suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le gustaba eso. Se quitó ella misma el sostén, y la sensación de placer se multiplicó al no tener una tela cubriéndole.

Continuó un rato de esta forma. Cuando ella se agachó para besarle de nuevo, él evitó sus labios, y en lugar de ello, se dedicó a lamerle el cuello. Tardó unos segundos en notar la reacción de Aelita, que fue aferrarse a él con fuerza. A él no le dolió. Se animó con esto, y poco a poco, siguió descendiendo hasta lamerle los pechos.

— Aaaah… Ul-Ulrich…

No podía aguantar mucho más. El ansia crecía, y ambos lo notaban. Aelita se despojó velozmente de su falda y su tanga, e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón. Observó a Ulrich, su miembro ya parecía estar erecto. Con cuidado, le retiró el bóxer, y se quedó contemplando el sexo del alemán.

Se hallaba apoyada en sus manos y sus piernas, aún encima del alemán. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del miembro de su compañeor. Se le planteó una duda… podía continuar un rato más los preliminares… utilizar su boca para darle placer… o continuar… Pero Ulrich lo tenía claro…

— Esta vez no, Aelita… no la primera vez…

— ¿Primera? — le preguntó ella.

Ulrich asintió, y la hizo subir.

— ¿Estás lista?

Por toda respuesta, Aelita agarró con cuidado el miembro de Ulrich y lo dirigió hacia su entrada, y con cuidado, bajó. Notó el eje de Ulrich recorriendo su sexo, hasta llegar al final.

Era increíble cómo se sentía. Ulrich también estaba en una nube. Empezaron a moverse, y en unos minutos, lograron acoplarse al ritmo del otro.

Algo en el alemán había cambiado. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero si había empezado aquello era porque tenía la oportunidad… pero al darse cuenta de cómo Aelita le trataba, algo había empezado a cambiar, no la veía de la misma forma. Era pronto para hablar de amor, pero… ¿quién sabía?

Aceleraron el ritmo. Aelita se tumbó encima de él, y empezó a besarle por el cuello, a fin de reprimir sus gemidos, aunque le resultaba difícil, y terminaba dándole ligeros mordiscos.

La velocidad aumentaba progresivamente.

— Aelita… voy a… terminar…

Ante esto, Aelita se aferró más fuerte a él aún. El alemán aceleró un poco más, y ambos se besaron cuando notaros sus cuerpos en el clímax. Los fluidos de Ulrich se deslizaron en ella.

Aelita se incorporó en cuanto recuperó fuerzas, y se tumbó con él.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — le preguntó ella, intentando disimular las ganas que tenía de que Ulrich aceptara.

— Me ha parecido… que va siendo hora de cambiar… ¿qué te parece si mañana nos vamos al cine?

Aelita dejó escapar una lágrima ante esto. Volvió a besarle y le preguntó:

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — él asintió —. Quédate aquí a dormir.

El asintió, y ambos se quedaron abrazados, y mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ellos, fueron pensando qué podrían hacer en su recién estrenada relación.

* * *

_Pues bien, eso ha sido todo._

_Tomo nota de las sugerencias que recibo, ahora mismo hay 8 parejas diferentes en la "lista de pedidos" (tengo un .txt en mi PC para apuntarlo), y atenderé otro en los próximos días. Y si conocéis gente a la que puedan gustarle estos fics... comentadselo y que los lean también, me gusta leer vuestros comentarios (y muchas veces se mejora a base de recibir críticas)._

_Con esto, me despido hasta el próximo lemmon. Y también os animo a leer alguno de los otros fics que tengo publicados, y que podéis ver en mi perfil. ¡Saludos!_


	7. Bosque

_**Moon-9215:** me alegra que te gustara, y tomo nota de tu idea para recopilar parejas._

_Como siempre dejo el fic y luego os comento unas cosillas. Pareja William con Emily, sugerida por A.L.L.Y_

* * *

**Bosque**

— ¡Date prisa! — susurró William.

Él y Emily vigilaban. Jim había recibido órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie al bosque durante ese día (una broma hecha por Odd le había costado a toda la academia esa penalización impuesta por el director), pero ellos debían salir de allí con urgencia. Tenían que estar a solas, y eso era algo imposible en Kadic.

Por suerte, le habían pedido un favor a Ulrich. Como estaba jugando al fútbol con el equipo del colegio, en un momento concreto, chutó con mucha fuerza en dirección a Jim. No le dio, pero por poco. Aún así, el profesor de gimnasia se enfadó y fue a echarles una charla, momento que aprovecharon William y Emily para escabullirse hacia la 'zona restringida'. "Gracias, amigo, te debo una", pensó el escocés mientras se perdían entre los árboles.

Cuando llegaron a un sitio que parecía bien cubierto, tras unos arbustos y algo alejados del camino, William abrió su mochila y sacó un edredón que extendió en el suelo.

— ¿Lo has traído? — preguntó ella.

— Por supuesto… no quería — empezó a decir William mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos — que se manchara era piel perfecta — beso — que me vuelve loco — otro beso — y me impide centrarme en clases…

Emily se puso colorada ante esto. La verdad, esa timidez era lo que más le atraía a William de ella, sin desmejorar, por supuesto, su innegable belleza. Lo sorprendida que se había quedado cuando William se le había declarado. Y ahora, dos meses después, seguía tan tímida. Incluso habiendo intimado.

Por lo menos, William había logrado avanzar algo con ella. Al menos ya no se quedaba esperando a que el escocés hiciera lo que tenía que hacer como las primeras veces, que simplemente se entregaba a él. Ahora William la convencía de que se moviera, que pidiera si le apetecía probar algo… aunque por lo general, aún era él quien hacía la mayoría.

Se besaron y se tumbaron hacia atrás. Emily se quedó abajo, y William extendido encima suya. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero le resultaba excitante tenerle encima suya, por no hablar de la forma en que la trataba, que parecía casi adulación.

El escocés, sin embargo, no tenía intención de seguir así mucho tiempo. Quería que ella continuara abriéndose. Cada vez resultaba más satisfactoria que la anterior por este hecho, y quería que siguiera siendo así mientras fuera posible.

Le quitó el suéter, disfrutando de la visión de los pechos, masajeándolos con su mano un rato y besándole por el cuello. Siguió trabajando con sus labios el cuello de la chica, mientras se quitaba su propia ropa, y también la desnudaba a ella.

— Te has dado… prisa hoy… — le dijo ella mientras disfrutaba de aquello.

Ante ese comentario, él la agarró con cuidado por los brazos, y giró hasta quedar debajo de ella. Ella no se lo esperaba.

— ¡William! ¿Por qué…? — estaba claramente incómoda.

— Por lo que hemos hablado, Emily… quiero que te muevas un poco más. No quiero ser yo el que lo controle.

— Pero si a mí no me import… — intentó replicar, pero William se dedicaba a acariciarle las piernas.

— Pero a mí sí, y empiezo a sentirme mal por ello. No quiero que hagas todo lo que me apetece, sin cumplir lo que quieras. Por favor…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y le besó. Su mano se deslizó hacia su miembro, y empezó a masturbarle con rapidez. El cuerpo de William se contrajo ante esto. Antes nunca había hecho tal cosa. ¿La habría convencido tan fácilmente?

Ella recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro del cuerpo de William, mientras seguía deslizando su mano arriba y abajo del eje del escocés, quien "se resignó" a disfrutarlo. Emily siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro de su novio, pasando de masturbarle a acariciárselo.

—Bueno… ¿qué podemos hacer con esto? — dijo en un nunca antes escuchado tono sensual. William abrió los ojos, mientras ella pasaba una mano por su longitud y otra por sus testículos —. Me parece que…

William no sabía qué pensaba hacer, pero no tardó en averiguarlo. Emily se colocó su miembro entre sus pechos, los cuales usó para proseguir la masturbación, aunque en un nivel placentero mayor que antes.

— E-Emily…

— ¿Te está gustando? — preguntó ella, mientras seguía dándole placer.

Él asintió. "Ahora vas a ver si soy activa o no" pensó ella, tras lo cual bajó su boca a la punta del miembro de Willia, y le empezó a lamer la punta al tiempo que seguía con la masturbación.

Para ella también era todo nuevo, y le producía mucha vergüenza hacerlo, pero sabía que a William le sentaba bien, y tras lo que él había hecho por ella, se lo debía. El escocés alargó el brazo hasta los pechos de Emily, y los volvió a masajear.

Emily se hallaba ya bastante mojada. Le excitaba lo que estaba haciendo, y los gruñidos que su compañero dejaba escapar, la animaban más, de forma que le soltó el miembro, se colocó encima de él, y sin previo aviso se lo metió en su entrada.

— Aaaah… — dijo William.

Emily le agarró las manos y cruzó sus dedos con los de él, mientras empezaba a buen ritmo a deslizarse arriba y abajo del eje de William, que no hacía sino mantenerse pasivo ante lo que él hacía.

La chica aumentó el ritmo todo lo que pudo, aumentando la excitación del escocés.

— Emily… voy a… terminar… en breve…

Ella aceleró un poco más, llevó las manos de William a sus caderas y logró llegar al orgasmo. Esto la obligó a frenar el ritmo, pero él ya se había preparado para ello, y logró mantener la velocidad hasta soltar su carga dentro de ella, unos segundos después.

Emily se dio prisa en retirarse del miembro de William y volvió a masturbarle con ambas manos, provocándole un escalofrío, y estirando su orgasmo unos breves momentos más, hasta que terminó del todo.

Luego le pidió el rollo de papel que habían llevado, y procedió a limpiarse las manos y la zona genital de William, que había quedado, evidentemente, manchada de la semilla del escocés.

— Espero que te haya gustado…

— Creo que desde hoy me voy a dejar hacer… has estado increíble.

Se besaron, y se quedaron allí un rato, pensando qué podrían hacer para regresar a la academia en caso de que Jim siguiera de guardia.

* * *

_Pues otra pareja más para la colección, y quedan aún 7 peticiones/sugerencias pendientes, las cuales atenderé gustosamente._

_El siguiente será el yuri que me habéis sugerido, no tengo claro aún con qué pareja._

_Y como siempre, os animo a comentar, que últimamente, apenas lo hacéis, y entonces no se si es por falta de tiempo, porque no os está gustando, o qué, de forma que... si os gusta comentad._

_Me retiro hasta publicar el siguiente, espero que sea la semana que viene, pero como siempre, es difícil saber cuando me inspiraré. ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	8. Secreto

_**código twilight:** me alegra que te gustara el yaoi. Y me apunto la idea para escribir otro trío, aunque ya tengo unos cuantos apuntados._

_**Shadow Crusader:** me apunto la pareja que me sugieres para otra ocasión, ya había empezado a escribir este antes de leer tu review._

_**Moon-9215:** Gracias._

_Aquí está el yuri. Laura con Aelita. Para quien no lo sepa, Laura es personaje incluido en Code Lyoko:Evolution, la continuación de CL con actores reales. A ver qué os parece._

* * *

**Secreto**

"_Aelita, Aelita, Aelita, Aelita, Aelita, Aelita, Aelita…_". Sin darse cuenta, Laura se había pasado la mitad de la clase escribiendo el nombre de su amiga en una hoja de su cuaderno de Ciencias. Lo notó justo a tiempo, antes de que la profesora Hertz se paseara por su mesa, y logró arrancar la hoja a tiempo y arrugarla. Jeremy tuvo la consideración de poner su propio cuaderno entre ambos para hacerle creer a la profesora que habían hecho los ejercicios juntos.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? — le preguntó Jeremy.

— ¿Para qué? — le respondió Laura —. No le caigo muy bien, y si encima le cuento lo que siento por ella… sería una situación verdaderamente incómoda.

— Te quedarías tranquila al menos. No tendrías que tenértelo callado. Y sé los miedos que tienes, pero te podría pasar lo mismo con cualquier otra persona a la que te quisieras declarar. Simplemente, inténtalo.

Maldición, Jeremy estaba en lo cierto. Y sin duda, tendría que decírselo sin rodeos. Como empezara a hablar más de la cuenta, sabía que terminaría callándoselo nuevamente. Ains… de todas las chicas que había en la academia, se había terminado fijando en la que más difícilmente podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

De forma que esa tarde, después de las clases, se dirigió a la habitación de Aelita. Llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Decidió asomar la cabeza. No la veía.

— ¿Aelita?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — respondió una voz detrás de ella.

— ¡Aggggggh!

Laura se asustó con esa voz, e instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose en la nuca contra el marco de la puerta.

— Perdona, no quería asustarte — dijo la voz de Aelita, quien le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo pasar —. ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí, no te preocupes — dijo Laura, mientras se masajeaba la zona golpeada —. ¿Te importa si…? — añadió señalando una silla.

— Siéntate en la cama mejor, es más cómoda.

Laura tuvo que evitar varios pensamientos que pasaron por su mente al escuchar la palabra "cama" de los labios de Aelita. La hizo caso, y miró hacia la pelirrosa, que dejaba su bolso colgado del manillar de la puerta.

— ¿Qué querías? — preguntó Aelita, volviendo al tono de ligeramente molesta cuando hablaba con ella.

— Comentarte un asunto bastante… importante…

Aelita se sentó a su lado y se quedaron mirándose. Laura tragó saliva. ¿Cómo empezar? La pelirrosa la miraba con esos ojos que la fascinaban, pese a la expresión de "acaba pronto, que no me caes muy bien".

— Mira, Aelita… me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Llevo... unas semanas pensando en ti… y tengo claro que me he enamorado de ti. Y sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de estar contigo, pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

Aelita no había cambiado la expresión desde que Laura había empezado a hablar, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — fue lo que dijo, con una voz claramente sorprendida.

Laura negó con la cabeza, y siguió contemplándola con seriedad y con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra.

— Es que no se… la verdad, me resulta difícil de creer que…

Laura se había esperado esa respuesta, pero no por ello evitó molestarse. ¿Así que no la creía? Laura se echó hacia delante y besó a Aelita, hasta quedar encima de ella. Luego, separó sus labios de los de la pelirrosa, se levantó y se marchó de allí.

Aelita tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta, pero Laura se había marchado de allí. Cerró, se apoyó en la puerta, y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo.

De regreso a su dormitorio, Laura echó el cerrojo. No sucumbió al llanto, hacía tiempo que no se desahogaba en lágrimas y, simplemente, se resignaba. Suspiró y regresó donde en ese momento pensó que nunca había debido salir: el conocimiento, de forma que sacó sus libros y se puso a estudiar el examen que tendría el viernes.

Pasó una semana sin novedades. Apenas se cruzó con Aelita en los pasillos, y cuando lo hacían, ambas se comportaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque las dos tenían ganas de que la otra le dirigiera la palabra.

Pero esto no ocurrió hasta el viernes. Tras la clase de gimnasia, ambas se retrasaron más que sus compañeras en cambiarse. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se miraron. Laura esbozó una sonrisa, y dado que había terminado de cambiarse, salió de allí.

O más bien lo intentó, pues se topó con una sorpresa: la puerta estaba cerrada. Intentó empujar y golpear la puerta, pero no funcionó. Aelita, que también había terminado de ponerse ropa limpia, intentó ayudarla, pero fue inútil.

— Esto es ridículo… voy a llamar a Jeremy para que avise a algún profesor… — dijo Laura, pero Aelita la detuvo.

— Espera… ya que estamos… sin que nadie nos moleste… podríamos hablar…

— No sé de qué tenemos que… — respondió Laura

— Sí, lo sabes y muy bien lo sabes — la cortó Aelita acercándose a ella —. Laura, perdona mi reacción el otro día, me pillaste de sorpresa, podría haberme esperado cualquier otra cosa.

Laura suspiró.

— No tienes por qué disculparte… de todas formas, esto no cambia nada.

Aelita primero negó con la cabeza y luego asintió.

— Sí… lo que me dijiste lo cambia…

La expresión de Laura se tornó en tristeza durante unos momentos. A continuación fue de sorpresa, cuando Aelita se aproximó más a ella y le besó en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Laura la miró sin entender.

— Laura… si siempre he parecido molesta cuando estaba contigo… era por esto. Tú también me gustas y… creía que no me corresponderías. He estado un mes guardándomelo en secreto… pero veo que es tontería continuar callando.

—… — tras una pausa, Laura respondió —. Ahora la que cree que le estás tomando el pelo soy yo.

Como respuesta, Aelita volvió a besarla, ésta vez como había hecho la rubia, echándose hacia delante, dejando a la otra apoyada en la pared. Laura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de responder al beso henchida de felicidad. Esta vez sí dejó caer una lágrima, pero fue de alegría.

— Aelita… ¿te das cuenta de que estamos solas… en un vestuario… y sin nadie que pueda molestarnos? — dejó caer Laura. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo, pero la respuesta de Aelita lo cambió.

— No es el sitio que me había imaginado… pero siendo contigo, me da igual dónde.

Animada, Laura tomó la iniciativa y fue llevando a Aelita hasta el suelo cubierto de madera. La hizo tumbarse para ponerse encima de ella, y la besó durante unos minutos mientras exploraba con sus manos el cuerpo de su compañera, sin prisas, por encima de la ropa.

Lentamente, le retiró la chaqueta y la camiseta, quedando a la vista el sostén de la pelirrosa. Admiró aquella imagen, deleitándose con lo que veía, antes de empezar a besar a Aelita por el cuello y descender a la altura de sus pechos, rodeándolos con sus labios.

Al tiempo de esto, se despojó de su propia camiseta, que empezaba a resultar molesta en esa situación. Aelita, que se había puesto ligeramente colorada sólo con que Laura la tumbara en el suelo, se sonrojó aún más al quedar en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se había imaginado varias veces cómo sería aquello, pero la realidad superaba a su mente.

Laura nunca había hecho antes algo parecido, de forma que se dejaba llevar por lo que se le ocurría, pensando qué le gustaría que le hicieran a ella. Continuó besando a Aelita por el pecho mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el vientre de su compañera. Ésta arqueó ligeramente la espalda, momento que Laura aprovechó para llevar sus manos a la espalda de la otra y quitarle el cierre del sostén.

Lentamente le retiró el sujetador, y esta vez ella también se sonrojó ante lo que veía. Los pechos de Aelita parecían perfectos a su modo de ver. Intentó quitarse su propio sostén, pero no fue capaz. Aelita se incorporó para ayudarla, y aprovechando esta posición, cuando el sujetador de la rubia cayó, besó y lamio uno de los pechos de su compañera mientras masajeaba el otro con cuidado.

Pero no le dejó continuar por mucho tiempo, a Laura le estaba gustando llevar la iniciativa y no quería privarse, de forma que mientras Aelita continuaba, se tumbó hacia delante para obligarla a quedar como antes. Descendió un poco por el cuerpo de su compañera, y le quitó la falda.

Dudando, llevó sus manos lentamente desde los pechos de la pelirrosa, pasando por las caderas, hasta el tanga que llevaba Aelita. Acarició lentamente la intimidad de su compañera, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse por la sensación de placer, de forma que le retiró la prenda.

— Por favor… quédate igual… — le pidió Aelita, señalando al pantalón de la rubia. Esta accedió ante la petición, y se quitó su pantalón y sus bragas. Se observaron por unos momentos, admirando el cuerpo de la otra, hasta que Laura prosiguió.

Se tumbó al lado de Aelita, pero con su cabeza a la altura de las piernas de la pelirrosa. Apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Aelita, y contempló la entrada de su compañera. Le brillaron los ojos.

— Aelita… ¿podrías hacer lo que haga yo? — le preguntó.

Esta asintió, y puso también su cabeza sobre la pierna de Laura. La rubia empezó a acariciar la pierna que Aelita tenía libre por la parte más cercana a su intimidad. Tembló al notar que la pelirrosa hacía lo mismo que ella. Sonrió. Lentamente, deslizó un único dedo por el sexo de su compañera, primero desde arriba hacia abajo, antes de introducirlo con suma lentitud.

Notó el cuerpo de Aelita temblar y contraerse un poco, y unos segundos después, notó la misma sensación cuando Aelita hizo lo correspondiente. Quedaron unos segundos en pausa, acostumbrándose a la sensación, y lentamente, empezaron una cuidadosa masturbación mutua.

Los suspiros empezaron a hacerse cada vez más audibles. Apenas habían aumentado la velocidad, haciendo que sintieran cierta "tortura", dado que los cuerpos pedían más velocidad cada vez. Sin embargo, lograron controlar ese deseo durante unos minutos.

Finalmente, cuando la excitación había aumentado considerablemente, Laura retiró el dedo de la intimidad de Aelita. Ésta hizo lo mismo. Antes de permitir que la excitación descendiera, Laura se dio la vuelta y se puso nuevamente encima de Aelita. La besó, mientras levantaba una pierna de la pelirrosa, entrecruzándola con la suya, quedando sus sexos en contacto directo.

De ahí, empezaron a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando el roce entre sus intimidades. El calor y el deseo aumentaban mientras seguían en esa posición. Esta vez no reprimieron la velocidad que el cuerpo les pedía. Poco a poco, aumentaron el ritmo, aunque manteniendo la cautela de no hacer daño a la otra, hasta que, unos minutos después, llegaron al clímax.

Laura se desplomó tras aquella experiencia sobre el cuerpo de Aelita, mientras ambas jóvenes recuperaban el aliento.

— Ha sido… lo más increíble… que he sentido nunca… — le dijo Laura.

— Lo mismo digo… esto supera todas mis expectativas — respondió Aelita.

Se miraron, sonrieron, y volvieron a besarse. Tras unos minutos, una vez se habían recuperado, se vistieron, e intentaron nuevamente que les abrieran la puerta. Alegaron que no habían llamado antes por falta de cobertura.

Salieron y se fueron a pasar la tarde fuera. No les apetecía juntarse con el grupo. Querían aprovechar ese día entero para ellas, y ya les contarían a sus amigos sobre su recién iniciada relación.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_Lo se, me ha quedado más largo que el yaoi (y que el resto de fics en realidad), pero la idea del motivo por el cual Aelita tiene esa "aversión" hacia Laura me llamó la atención para escribir sobre ello antes de la parte explícita._

_Me alegra que volváis a comentar. El siguiente fic será nuevamente uno hetero, ya decidiré cual. Eso sí, os aviso que, lamentablemente, me va a empezar a escasear el tiempo para escribir (tengo un examen importante en unas semanas), pero intentaré dedicar al menos media hora diaria para atender los fics._

_Os animo nuevamente a que me deis más parejas para escribir (y si tenéis en mente algún escenario, también). PD: sí, también podéis sugerir alguna pareja para otro yaoi. Me despido hasta el próximo fic. Lemon rules!_


	9. Pillada

_**A.L.L.Y:**__ me alegra que te gustara. Me apunto las tres ideas, y la última, la verdad, es muy curiosa y también me ha llamado la atención._

_**Lilium**__: me halagas. Si Jeremy dio animos a Laura fue… básicamente porque necesitaba que fuera así :P A Laura no se le conocen otras amistades aún en CLE, así que decidí darle ese voto a Jeremy, ya que era el que siempre está "en medio" de ambas. Y tomo nota de la idea._

_**Moon-9215**__: ¡Gracias! Lo intento en todos mis textos._

_**codigo twilight**__: gracias por comentar. Ya intenté hacer una aventura normal con los Guerreros de Lyoko, puedes verla en mi perfil, pero se halla suspendida desde hace tiempo, pues no me inspiré. Quién sabe, igual la prosiga. Y no, no he podido contactar con él, no tiene publicado el cómo._

_Bueno, comentarios respondidos, os dejo con el fic de Odd y Sissi._

* * *

**Pillada**

— ¿Por qué me toca a mí?

Eso se preguntaba Odd mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sissi. Llevaba dos días enferma, y le había tocado a él llevarle los ejercicios mandados por la profesora Hertz. Se había llevado el "premio" por haber dicho uno de sus chistes en voz alta durante la clase.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Sissi, se dispuso a llamar a la puerta, cuando escuchó unos ruidos dentro. Afinó el oído, y logró distinguir una especie de gemidos de dolor dentro. Sospechando que Sissi podría haber empeorado, abrió la puerta sin más y entró. Pero al observar el panorama…

— ¡ODD, CIERRA LA PUERTA!

Éste obedeció con velocidad.

— ¡CONTIGO FUERA, ESTÚPIDO!

Se había topado a Sissi, tumbada en la cama sólo con el sujetador puesto y acariciándose su intimidad. Cuando esta le vio, le ordenó inmediatamente salir, aunque, como había notado Odd antes de irse de allí a toda prisa, no había movido la mano.

Con esa imagen en la mente llegó al dormitorio. Comprobó que Ulrich no estaba. Cierto, había quedado con Yumi para ir al cine… Lástima, sería una buena historia para contar. Lo peor es que se había puesto cachondo… Se sentó en la mesa y procuró ponerse a estudiar para olvidar esa imagen, aunque le iba a resultar complicado.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó a abrir, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que quien le había ido a ver era…

— ¡Sissi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por toda respuesta, ella le dio un empujón.

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar en mi cuarto sin llamar!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Te escuché y, pensé que te había pasado algo serio! ¡Encima que intento ayudarte…!

Sissi suspiró y lo dejó pasar.

— Bueno… ¿y bien? — le preguntó. Él la miró sin entender —. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

— Ehhhh… —Odd no se esperaba la pregunta —. Sí, claro, si tú estás muy bien…

— ¿Te apetece probar entonces? — Odd la miró con los ojos como platos —. Me interrumpiste y no pude terminar… me lo debes.

Odd asintió en el acto. Si se le presentaba la oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla. Sissi echó el cerrojo, se tumbó en la cama, y se quitó el top. Odd se dio prisa en acercarse a ella. Sissi le apresuró, cruzando sus piernas alrededor de él y llevándole hacia ella, y le retiró la camiseta. Nada mal.

— ¿Tienes tanta prisa? — le preguntó él.

— Un poco… además, me despiertas curiosidad. Vamos… dame caña…

Odd obedeció. La besó, y procedió a hacerle lo mismo en sus pechos. Sissi se quitó el sujetador, y Odd aprovechó para lamerlos sin control. Él se quedó un rato lamiéndole los pezones. Sissi suspiró de placer, y le empezó a acariciar por la nuca mientras le dejaba hacer.

— Mmmm… Odd… qué maravilla… — le dijo ella. Sin pararse a pensar, Odd le mordisqueó con cuidado uno de los pezones. La molestia y el placer hicieron gemir a Sissi, que contrajo el cuerpo —. Sigue…

Mientras dejaba que Odd continuara, ella empezó a bajarle el pantalón, dejándole únicamente con el bóxer puesto. Hizo lo mismo con su propio pantalón, revelando que no llevaba bragas.

— ¿Sueles ir así? — le dijo Odd, divertido.

— Según me parezca. Y con la intención que tenía al venir, supe que me estorbarían —dijo mientras le acariciaba su miembro. El rubio se estremeció.

Ella se movió para quedar encima de las piernas de Odd, y siguió acariciándole por encima de la tela del bóxer un par de minutos, antes de quitárselos completamente. Ambos jóvenes empezaron una lenta e intensa masturbación mutua, acompañada de varios mordisqueos y lameteos por el cuello del otro. Ninguno se había esperado tener esas sensaciones con la otra persona, y la sorpresa de haberlo descubierto aumentaba el deseo.

Sissi tumbó a Odd contra la cama. Pero no quería sentir aún el eje de Odd dentro, sino lograr que la excitación subiera mal, de forma de empezó a frotar su entrada contra el eje de Odd muy despacio. Él dejó escapar un gemido ante esto.

— ¿Te está gustando? — quiso saber ella.

— Por supuesto…eres… increíble…

Sissi acompañó el movimiento de frote con un leve masaje por el torso de Odd. Cómo le estaba excitando… "Ains… si tuviera esto al menos una vez a la semana" pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuando notó que Odd ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, se levantó momentáneamente. Él la sujetó por las caderas, mientras ella dirigía el miembro de Odd hacia su entrad, y se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Increíble. Sissi comenzó a subir y a bajar por el eje de Odd. Éste acompañó a la chica con un movimiento de caderas, logrando acostumbrarse al ritmo que el otro llevaba. Continuaron durante varios minutos, hasta que Sissi alcanzó su primer orgasmo.

Sin embargo, Odd aún no había terminado, de forma que ella decidió que cambiaran las posiciones. Se tumbó ella en la cama, y subió una de las piernas, para permitirle a Odd toda la movilidad posible, y que se deslizase lo más profundo que fuera capaz.

Éste no tardó en volver al ritmo anterior. Sissi jadeaba ante las embestidas de Odd al penetrarla, llegando a un nivel de placer mucho mayor que cuando se masturbaba. No pudo evitar que se le cayera ligeramente la baba, pero no le importó. Estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Odd también se hallaba en la nube. A cada acometida, la satisfacción subía, y no tardaría en alcanzar el orgasmo. Sissi también estaba a punto de terminar por segunda vez. Con la otra pierna, se abrazó nuevamente al cuerpo de Odd, instándole a no terminar fuera de ella.

Odd se corrió finalmente dentro de Sissi, que obtuvo al momento su segundo orgasmo. Odd salió de ella y se sentó, recuperándose.

— Bueno… doy gracias a la profesora Hertz por enviarme a buscarte.

— Sí… pero mejor que no le digas nada, mi padre se enfadaría bastante.

Éste sonrió.

— Y… ¿crees que algún día podríamos… repetir? — dijo Odd intentando disimular las ganas que tenía.

— Pregúntamelo el día que te apetezca.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí. Algo breve (y es la segunda vez que me pasa que escribo breve si aparece Odd, pero lo compensaré en el próximo)._

_El siguiente será un threesome nuevamente, de los que me habéis sugerido. Aparte de ese, aún tengo otras 9 peticiones en cola, así que paciencia, que atenderé todas._

_Mayo se acerca, tiempo libre, al menos hasta el 15 de ese mes, tendré cada día algo menos de tiempo para escribir, pero seguiré intentando publicar cada poco tiempo. Luego ya, no tendré problemas para un ritmo más continuo (aunque siempre que me convenza el resultado, no quiero publicar rápido y mal sólo por cubrir un cupo)._

_Así que, nos vemos en el siguiente fic. Lemon power!_


	10. Llamado

_**Moon-9215:** a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Sissi, pero escribo en base a lo que me pedís, y esta pareja estaba pedida. Os tengo muy mimados, me parece :P_

_**A.L.L.Y:** de acuerdo, si se te ocurre alguna, hazmela saber._

_Aquí el nuevo fic. Otro threesome, pero en este caso, Jeremy/Aelita/Odd. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Llamado**

Aelita y Jeremy se hallaban aburridos. Estaban en la habitación de éste. Aelita se había tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jeremy, y éste le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo.

— Estas tardes sin nada que hacer son bastante tediosas, ¿verdad? — le comentó Aelita.

— Sí, un poco… aunque mejor así que tener que salir corriendo a detener a XANA — respondió Jeremy.

La vena "traviesa" de Aelita se activó con el aburrimiento. Deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Jeremy y empezó a acariciarle el torso.

— Pues… aprovechando que no tenemos nada que hacer… ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria? — le preguntó, sabiendo que Jeremy difícilmente rechazaría la propuesta.

— Me parece bien — le respondió sin dudarlo —. Pero… hace un par de días pensé en añadir alguna "variante" a lo que siempre hacemos… si te parece bien.

Aelita le miró sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

— Me refiero a que alguien se una a nosotros por una vez. Si quieres, claro. Me refiero a Odd.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Jeremy, ¿me estás diciendo en serio que…?

— Del todo. Se me ocurrió el otro día, se lo comenté, y lógicamente, le pareció buena idea que le avisara si llegaba el momento. Así que, tú decides…

Aelita miró hacia otro lado. No podía negar que sentía cierta "atracción" hacia Odd, se había unido mucho en las peleas en Lyoko. Pero aún así, tenerle en la cama con Jeremy… sólo pensarlo se sentía incómoda. ¿Y si al final Jeremy se enfadaba durante el acto, y había una pelea?

Éste debió notarlo, pues se agachó para besarla.

— Escucha, Aelita, por mi no tienes que preocuparte. Ha sido idea mía porque quería hacerte pasar un buen rato, pero si prefieres que no le avise, es decisión tuya. Yo te lo ofrezco. ¿Qué dices?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada antes de susurrar un "S-si". Inmediatamente, Jeremy sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y envió un mensaje a Odd. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que recibió la respuesta de su amigo. "Estaré allí en unos cinco minutos".

— Espero que no le importe que vayamos poniéndonos en situación — comentó Jeremy.

Aelita entendió, se subió por completo encima de él, y se besaron por varios minutos, acariciándose levemente mientras esperaban, hasta que finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Adelante.

Era Odd. Entró y echó el cerrojo.

— ¿Ibais a empezar sin mi? — preguntó en broma.

— Solamente hacíamos tiempo — respondió Aelita, que se incorporó y le indicó que se sentara en la cama.

— Bueno… antes de empezar… dado que Aelita es tu novia… decidme que puedo y no puedo hacer.

— Eso que lo diga ella — respondió Jeremy —. Yo no voy a decir nada, es decisión suya. Por si te quedas más tranquilo, ella toma la píldora.

Ambos miraron a Aelita, que no supo qué decir. Normalmente lo decidía previamente con Jeremy pero ahora… Tampoco le apetecía negarle cosas a Odd antes de empezar.

— En teoría, nada… — respondió la chica —. Haz lo que te sea más natural, y si estoy incómoda… te lo digo.

Odd asintió. Incómodamente, miró a Jeremy, que parecía de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Aelita. Sentía cierta presión dentro, pues no se había esperado la propuesta de Jeremy, y menos aún que ese mismo día le avisara.

— Bueno… podemos ir empezando… — dijo Jeremy, quien empezó a besar a Aelita por la nuca, dejando toda la delantera de la pelirrosa a Odd para permitirle comenzar.

Odd decidió continuar imitando a Jeremy, y besó a Aelita por el cuello. Jeremy decidió entonces quitarle con cuidado el suéter a Aelita. Hecho esto, ambos tuvieron más partes que pudieran explorar del cuerpo de la joven.

Le fascinó el cuerpo que veía. Jeremy empezó a acariciar a Aelita por el vientre. La chica miró a Odd, y éste pasó a besarle por el cuello, y descendió lentamente hacia sus pechos, besándolos y palpándolos por encima del sostén. Aelita suspiró. Sentir dos labios a la vez aumentaba considerablemente el placer a cuando estaba a solar con Jeremy.

Jeremy llamó la atención de Odd, antes de quitarle el sujetador a Aelita. Cuando lo hizo, se echó a un lado, y tumbó a Aelita sobre la cama. Se quitó su camiseta, y empezó a lamerle uno de los pechos, dejando libertad a Odd para que hiciera lo propio.

Ésta también se quitó la camiseta, e imitó a Jeremy. Tendría que pedirle consejo, si siempre lo hacía así, Aelita debía estar plenamente satisfecha. Quién lo iba a decir de "Einstein".

Aelita dejó escapar un "mmmm…" de placer. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse hacer sin más (aunque era lo que Jeremy había planeado) de forma que movió los brazos, pasó sus manos bajo los pantalones de Jeremy y Odd, y empezó a acariciar sus respectivos miembros por encima de la tela de los bóxers.

Ambos se tensaron ligeramente ante esto, pero continuaron besándole los pechos, y puntualmente, bajando a su vientre o a su cuello mientras ella proseguía palpando sus ejes.

Ella les hizo detenerse, y les bajó los pantalones a ambos, y repitió con los bóxers. Luego, se recostó de espaldas levantando las piernas. Ésta vez Odd se adelantó a Jeremy, y con cuidado le retiró el pantalón y el tanga a Aelita. Contempló boquiabierto el sexo de su amiga, y no pudo evitar aumentar las ganas que tenía se continuar.

Sin embargo, apenas habían empezado. Aelita empezó a masturbarlos simultáneamente, muy despacio, mientras que usaba los pulgares para acariciarles la punta de sus miembros. Luego, cambió para masturbarles únicamente con los pulgares y los índices, usando los otros dedos para acariciarles la zona de los testículos, estimulándolos.

Las respiraciones de Odd y Jeremy se hicieron más profundas con esto. Odd se sentía ligeramente culpable, consideraba que la novia de un amigo era sagrada, y ahora… Sin embargo, Jeremy parecía demasiado ocupado disfrutando como para preocuparse de aquello.

Aelita se movió, descendió por los cuerpos de ambos, y pensó. Tenía claro qué iba a hacer, pero no supo por cual empezar. Finalmente decidió comenzar por su pareja, de forma que de humedeció los labios, y empezó a realizarle una felación a Jeremy, mientras que con una mano seguía masturbando a Odd.

Aunque no le gustaba pensar de esa forma, había que reconocer que a Aelita se le daba bien. No pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo mientras lo hacía, pero a ella no le importó.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separó lentamente del miembro de Jeremy, aunque lo siguió masturbando, e hizo lo propio con Odd.

Éste, al sentir los labios de Aelita rodeando su eje, y la lengua de la chica jugueteando con su miembro, notó una oleada de placer que le paralizó todo el cuerpo. Sentía que no debía estar sintiendo aquello, que no era algo que debía probar.

— Odd, relájate y disfrútalo — le indicó Jeremy, que parecía haberse dado cuenta. Odd le miró, y vio que Jeremy había fijado la mirada en el techo, dejándose llevar por el placer. Procuró hacer lo mismo, resistiéndose a tocar a Aelita durante aquello.

Finalmente, Aelita notó que los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se empezaban a contraer, de forma que detuvo la felación y siguió masturbándoles hasta que ambos terminaron, manchando sus manos de sus respectivos fluidos, evitando así que el semen manchara la habitación.

Asegurándose de que la observaran, procedió a limpiarse las manos con su propia lengua, lentamente, tanto porque el sabor no resultaba del todo agradable, y para permitir a ambos recuperar el aliento antes del siguiente asalto. Incluso Jeremy se sorprendió por esto, normalmente Aelita evitaba probar aquello.

Para ayudarles a estimularse de nuevo, la chica pasó a acariciarles las piernas por la parte interna de los muslos. Una vez lo había logrado, le dijo a Jeremy:

— Bueno… te toca moverte… atrás.

Jeremy abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de…?

— Por supuesto… — en un susurro, añadió —, es algo que sólo te voy a consentir a ti.

Jeremy se sintió halagado por aquello. Nunca antes había probado el sexo anal con Aelita, y ahora, se lo ofrecía ella. Y eso que la idea del trío se la había dado él…

Aelita se situó encima de Odd, y dirigió su miembro hacia su entrada principal. No estaba mal, aunque prefería el de Jeremy. Pero no tardaría en notarlo. Cuando se acomodó a aquello, se tumbó hacia delante.

Jeremy inspiró, y acercó su miembro hacia la entrada trasera de Aelita. Conociendo el dolor que podría infligirla, decidió relajarla, haciendo círculos con su propio eje alrededor de dónde iba a entrar. Poco a poco, se fue dilatando, y cuando llegó a un punto que parecía más o menos convincente, se deslizó dentro de Aelita también.

Varias sensaciones corrieron por el cuerpo de la chica al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, el sentir el miembro de Jeremy en su trasero, algo que no había probado y mezclaba el placer con un molesto dolor. Por otro lado, la sensación de ser penetrada por dos chicos a la vez se le antojó hiperrealista, multiplicando el placer por dos.

Jeremy y Odd agarraron cuidadosamente a Aelita, y poco a poco, empezaron la doble penetración. Aelita no reprimió los gemidos. Le gustaba y le dolía al mismo tiempo, era increíble que el dolor pudiera sentirse tan bien de aquella forma. El ritmo de los dos chicos parecía el acertado, y la estaba volviendo loca.

Increíblemente, notó que su orgasmo estaba más cerca de lo habitual. Iba a terminar en breve, y no sabía lo que los chicos aguantarían.

Sorprendentemente, Jeremy y Odd lograron continuar tras el primer orgasmo de Aelita. Poco a poco aceleraron el ritmo. Aelita se hallaba en el séptimo cielo con aquello, y no tardó en sentir que iba a terminar de nuevo.

Esta vez, tanto Odd como Jeremy también estaban por terminar. Aceleraron más el ritmo. Odd le preguntó dónde quería que terminase.

— Dentro… los dos… por favor…

Obedientes, marcaron más el ritmo e intentaron llegar lo más profundo que pudieron, y un par de minutos después, ambos se corrieron dentro de ella. Notar el semen de ambos dentro de su cuerpo por dos sitios diferentes fue el detonante del segundo orgasmo de Aelita.

Jeremy salió de su compañera, quien se retiró del miembro de Odd. No obstante, no terminó ahí, pues realizó unas rápidas y alternas felaciones a Jeremy y a Odd hasta que no salió más semen de ninguno, y limpiándoselos con la lengua.

— No me esperaba esto… — comentó Odd —. Jeremy, más te vale cuidarla. Si además de guapa y simpática hace esto en la cama… como la dejes escapar demostrarás ser un verdadero imbécil.

— Me he inspirado hoy un poco — dijo Aelita —. Jeremy siempre insiste en dar y dar y no recibir mucho — añadió mirándole — así que he decidido aprovechar para poder hacer lo mismo.

— Ya hablaremos de eso…

— En fin… si algún día necesitáis de nuevo a alguien para un trío… tenéis mi teléfono — comentó Odd, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y disfrutaba en su mente de la tarde que habían pasado.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Bueno, ya estoy trabajando el siguiente texto, aunque tardaré algo más en publicar. Sigo esperando vuestras reviews, que son una buena gasolina para que mi cerebro trabaje._

_Sigo admitiendo sugerencias (que por cierto, muchas de las que tengo son tríos, yuris o yaois. ¿No os gustan las parejas "convencionales"? :P Pero bueno, a mi me da igual escribir de unos o de otros)._

_Me despido hasta el siguiente texto. Lemon power!_


	11. Virtualización

_**Moon-9215:** gracias._

_**A.L.L.Y:** ese trío lo dejaré para algo más adelante. Me apetece probar todas las variantes que pueda escribir. Y me alegra que te gustara._

_**epsilon:** gracias por comentar, anoté ya tus peticiones y las atenderé cuando pueda._

**_Princesa de la Oscuridad:_**_ Me alegra que me digas eso, pues es lo que intento, escribir lemons sin ser vulgar. De esos ya hay unos cuantos, y prefiero hacerlo a mi manera ;)_

_¡Perdón por tanto retraso, gente! ¡He estado liado, mucho, entre exámenes y un relato que me pidió una amiga también! Aquí os lo dejo._

* * *

**Virtualización**

"Yumi. Ven a la fábrica. Te espero. Ulrich"

Estas ocho palabras eran las únicas que Yumi había recibido en el SMS. Se extrañó de aquello. La última vez que había quedado entre clases con Ulrich en la fábrica era porque le apetecía un poco de sexo. Pero no creía que él fuera a hacer lo mismo. ¿O si?

Se excusó como pudo para ir a la enfermería, y se dirigió a la fábrica. Tardó poco más de diez minutos en llegar por los subterráneos, preguntándose qué idea habría tenido Ulrich. Entró y de descolgó por las cuerdas, cuando recibió otro SMS.

"Baja a la sala de los scanners. Ulrich"

Pues parece ser que no, que no habría sexo. Pero, ¿qué querría que hicieran en la sala de los escáneres? Aquello tenía cada vez menos sentido. Pero aún así con todo, obedeció. Sabía que podía confiar en Ulrich, de forma que entró al ascensor y bajó a la sala de scanners.

Salió del ascensor. Estaban los tres scanners como siempre. Abiertos. Pero no veía a Ulrich por ninguna parte. ¿Sería una trampa de XANA? Entonces fue a llamar a Ulrich, alguien la empujó contra uno de los scanners. En unos segundos, se hallaba en el sector de las montañas de Lyoko, con el traje de ninja que Jeremy había programado poco antes de la derrota de XANA.

Su sorpresa llegó cuando un minuto después, Ulrich apareció virtualizado a su lado.

— Buenos días, Yumi.

Sin dar tiempo a su novia a responder, el alemán avanzó y besó a su novia. Y cuál fue la sorpresa de esta al notar que podía sentir a Ulrich, sus labios contra los propios, y el tacto de la mano de Ulrich acariciándole la mejilla.

— Pero… ¿qué diablos…? ¿Cómo puedo sentir…?

— Ha sido gracias a Jeremy. Desarrolló un programa que nos permite sentir como si estuviéramos en la Tierra. Y dado que aquí es difícil que alguien nos interrumpa… podemos disfrutar todo lo que queramos…

Yumi le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que le pediste a Jeremy que desarollase un programa para que pudiéramos tener… sexo en Lyoko?

— No. Te estoy diciendo que Jeremy lo programó para tener el sexo con Aelita en Lyoko, y le pedí que me explicara cómo lograrlo.

Vaya con Einstein. Para eso no le daba miedo ir a Lyoko, ¿eh? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, los labios de Ulrich ya habían empezado la habitual exploración por el cuello de Yumi. Cuando ella se abrazó a él, éste la levantó con cuidado y mientras seguía, avanzó con cuidado hasta una roca.

Allí, puso de espaldas a la rocosa pared, y siguió besándola por el cuello un rato. Ella no tardó en despejarse de la ropa. Hacía tiempo de la última vez que habían podido acostarse, y tenía ganas de repetir. Ulrich tampoco se hizo de rogar para desnudarse.

La situación de observarse desnudos en el mundo tridimensional aumentó el morbo de la situación aún más. Yumi empezó a acariciar el miembro de Ulrich para provocarle la erección, mientras él se entretuvo acariciándole el interior de la pierna y su entrada.

Cuando Yumi logró su objetivo, hizo ademán de agacharse para darle placer a su novio. En cambio, este la detuvo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ulrich? — quiso saber ella.

— No… es simplemente que siempre nos "turnamos" para hacer esto… igual podríamos… hacerlo al mismo tiempo…

Yumi no se esperaba la sugerencia de Ulrich, y a juzgar por la cara del alemás, este no tenía muy claro si había hecho bien en sugerirlo. Sin embargo no habían llegado hasta ese punto para echarse atrás. Se querían, se deseaban, y querían probar todo lo que pudieran. De forma que asintió y sonrió a Ulrich, que pareció más relajado.

Este se colocó entonces tumbado bocarriba en el suelo. Por suerte, el programa hacía que se notara el contacto con las personas, y no la rigidez que debía tener el suelo de piedra. Yumi se subió encima con cuidado, de espaldas, y se echó hacia delante, quedando su rostro cerca del miembro de Ulrich.

Yumi empezó a masturbar lentamente a Ulrich desde donde estaba, antes de recorrer el miembro del alemán con su lengua. Yumi pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Ulrich se contraía cuando sintió esto.

Por su parte, él fue más directo, y tras recuperarse de aquella sensación, más poderosa que la que solía sentir en la Tierra cuando Yumi le practicaba sexo oral (¿sería algo relacionado con el programa de Jeremy?) lamió la entrada de su compañera, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los costados.

Ésta también sintió un placer más intenso que en situaciones anteriores, aunque logró mantenerse. El hecho de dar placer al tiempo que lo recibían también ayudaba a aumentar el deseo entre ambos.

Estando así, ninguno lograba ver al otro. Para Ulrich era algo curioso, pues le gustaba contemplar a Yumi en esa situación. Era algo que le hacía sentir mal por dentro, pero no podía evitarlo. La japonesa, por su parte, pensó que debían haber proado aquella forma antes. Resultaba bastante cómoda la posición, por no hablar del mutuo beneficio que ambos recibían

Prosiguieron durante un tiempo. Desde su puesto, Yumi además de la felación, se entretenía acariciando a Ulrich por la parte de los testículos. Recordó entonces haber leído algo acerca del _períneo_. Sabía que pocas veces los hombres aceptaban que se les tocara en aquella zona.

No obstante, decidió proceder con delicadeza. Posó sus manos en las rodillas de Ulrich, las movió al interior del muslo, y lentamente, las acercó a la zona "prohibida" de los hombres, la cual sólo se atrevió a rozar con un dedo.

Esto hizo que Ulrich tamblara y se detuviera.

— ¿Q-qué…?

— Perdona, Ulrich… me dio curiosidad…

— N-no, tranquila… es… es extraña, y algo incómoda, pero… — dijo él, intentando calmarla.

Yumi se dio la vuelta, y se agachó para besarle. Tanteó con su mano, intentando localizar el miembro de Ulrich. Sin embargo, antes de que lo lograra, éste se levantó. Yumi quedó confusa.

— Ulrich, no preten… — empezó al tiempo que se ponía en pie, pensando que él se había ofendido por lo que había ocurrido y que podría haberle quitado las ganas.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues este volvió a sujetarla y levantarla. Por suerte, en Lyoko resultaba más fácil. Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Yumi, y lo deslizó en su interior.

Ésta gimió de placer. Se aferró con sus piernas al torso de Ulrich, y lograron comenzar el movimiento de entrada y salida a buen ritmo, al tiempo que volvían a besarse. Los brazos de Ulrich sostenían a Yumi con firmeza, y eran los que se encargaban de subirla y bajarla del eje del alemán. Ésta usaba también sus piernas para ayudar a su cuerpo a ascender y descender, sin fatigarse, pues eso era imposible en aquel mundo virtual.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ambos llegaron al clímax. Si bien no estaban cansados, no pudieron evitar perder algo de fuerza con el orgasmo. Esas sensaciones se habían respetado. Ulrich sacó su miembro de la entrada de Yumi y ambos se sentaron.

— Pues me ha gustado esta nueva experiencia… — dijo Yumi, contenta con aquello.

— Veré si se me ocurre alguna otra forma de que tengamos más experiencias — respondió él, cuya mente ya empezaba a divagar con las distintas posibilidades que podían tener.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Algo diferente, ¿no?_

_Voy a intentar publicar otro esta semana próxima, que no voy a estar tan liado (aunque ahora no puedo bajar la guardia con los estudios). Espero vuestros comentarios y recomendaciones, además de más sugerencias sobre posibles parejas para escribir._

_Un saludo. Lemon Rules!_


	12. Fábrica

_**A.L.L.Y:** me alegra que te gustara. Lamento la tardanza en ofrecer el siguiente._

_**Moon-9215:** gracias :)_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** gracias a ti tambien :)_

_¡Lo siento! T_T Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero terminé las clases hace poco y no había encontrado el momento de volver a ponerme a escribir... bueno, os dejo el cap y abajo continúo._

* * *

**Fábrica**

Hacía ya tiempo que XANA había caído, pero Aelita y Jeremy continuaban yendo a diario a la fábrica. En parte porque allí encontraban calma, en parte porque el superordenador era muy potente y les iba bien emplearlo para aligerar los deberes, que últimamente empezaban a llegar en grandes cantidades.

— ¡Esto de los exámenes finales es un asco! — dijo Aelita.

— Lo sé, pero no tenemos más remedio — respondió Jeremy —. Piensa que en breve podremos descansar.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa estaba empezando a desesperarse por el estrés. En el momento en que rompió el lápiz que sostenía en la mano, Jeremy dejó de teclear en el acto, se dejó resbalar por la silla hasta el suelo y corrió hasta abrazar a Aelita.

— Aelita… cálmate…

— No puedo… Jeremy, esto es agotador, quiero acabar ya…

Jeremy no la dejó termina lo que estaba diciendo. La besó mientras la relajaba dándole un ligero masaje por los brazos. Los labios de Aelita temblaban en los de Jeremy.

— Creo… que sé cómo puedo… ayudarte a que te relajes…

La hizo tumbarse en el suelo y comenzó a acariciarla por la tripa, debajo de la tela de la blusa.

— ¡Jeremy! ¿Qué… cómo…?

— ¿No te apetece? A mi mucho — respondió él despreocupadamente mientras empezaba a besuquearla el cuello.

— Claro que sí, pero aquí… en la fábrica… sabes que Yumi, Ulrich y Odd tienen la mala costumbre de venir a ver cómo estamos, o a que les ayudemos con su estudio…

— Bueno, más morbo entonces — dijo Jeremy —, o… podemos invitarles a que se unan — añadió.

— Qué bobo eres — sonrió Aelita mientras se retiraba la blusa —, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Jeremy hizo justo lo contrario, pasó a besarle el canalillo mientras seguía acariciándola el vientre muy despacio, y se resistió cuando ella quiso quitarle la camisa.

— ¡Jeremy! — protestó la pelirrosa —. ¡Tenemos que…!

— Tenemos que disfrutarlo — respondió el rubio —. Sólo eso.

Pasó la pierna por encima de Aelita, quedándose encima de ella, aunque no se apoyó. Le permitió esta vez que ella le quitara la camisa, mientras él le abría el cierre del sostén y se lo retiraba.

"Perfectos", era lo que siempre prensaba Jeremy al contemplar el pecho de la pelirrosa. Pasó a lamerlos, haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de los pezones, sus manos le acariciaban las caderas al mismo tiempo.

Aelita había cerrado los ojos, empezó a respirar lentamente. Adoraba cuando Jeremy tomaba las riendas. Suponiéndose que no le importaría, le puso las manos en la nuca, instándole a continuar así.

Aún así, el rubio tenía libertad en sus brazos, de forma que pasó a desabrocharle la falda y a bajársela con velocidad. Pasó a acariciarla su intimidad con el dedo índice por encima de las braguitas, y comprobó que ya estaba mojada. No podía culparla, él mismo sentía ya su erección presionando contra el pantalón, de manera que se lo quitó.

La pelirrosa aprovechó entonces para frotar con su mano el miembro de Jeremy, por encima del bóxer. Éste se estremeció, como ella esperaba. Aelita alzó ahora las piernas y se aferró a Jeremy. Hizo lo mismo con sus brazos, abrazandose a él como un koala. Él adivinó lo que quería, de forma que empezó a moverse, provocando el roce entre su miembro y el sexo de Aelita.

Ésta sensación les gustaba. Resultaba relajante y excitante a la vez, ideal para aquella situación antes de pasar al gran final. Desde luego, el rubio había tenido una buena idea. Aelita empezó a lamer el cuello de Jeremy, que se animó a ir más rápido.

— Vamos, Jeremy… terminemos ya…

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes? — murmuró él.

— Sí… porque te deseo… y quiero que me hagas ya tuya…

Esa frase desarmaba a Jeremy. Aelita se soltó para permitirle que le retirase las braguitas, cosa que no tardó en realizar. Se quitó también el bóxer, separó con cuidado las piernas de Aelita, y la penetró rápidamente, aunque evitando dañarla.

— Mmmm… — rara vez Jeremy era tan ráudo, y Aelita lo disfrutaba aún más en esa situación. Volvió a agarrarse cual koala a su novio, que empezó a entrar y salir de ella a buen ritmo.

Los jadeos inundaron el silencio de la fábrica, y no tardaron en acompañarse de gemidos que Aelita intentaba contener.

— Estamos sólos… — jadeó Jeremy —. No tienes que reprimirte… grita… gime… di mi nombre…

Se sorprendió por la petición que le había hecho, pero más se sorprendió cuando Aelita hizo caso. La chica dejó de contenerse, como hacía cada vez que se acostaban en Kadic, y se permitió liberarse.

— Oh… sí… Jeremy, mmm… me vuelves loca… ahh, sí…

Eso aumentó la excitación del rubio, que aceleró la velocidad e intentó llegar más dentro de su compañera, quien ya gritaba de placer sin reprimirse. Se besaron mientras Jeremy continuaba penetrándola, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

Aelita sin embaro no le dejó salir aún, de manera que Jeremy durante un minuto hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. Finalmente abrió sus brazos y sus piernas y permitió a Jeremy que saliera.

— Increíble, como siempre… — le dijo ella —. Y gracias…

— ¿Por tener sexo me das las gracias? — le miró extrañado.

— No es por el sexo… por ayudarme a desestresarme.

— Cuando quieras.

Sin embargo, en ese momento oyeron el ascensor. En un tiempo récord, ambos se vistieron y Jeremy trepó a su silla, justo a tiempo. Entró Yumi a buscarles, la profesora Hertz les había mandado llamar.

— Ahora iremos — dijo Jeremy —, gracias por avisar.

Yumi se fue, y no dio señales de adivinar lo que había ocurrido. Un par de minutos después, Aelita y Jeremy abandonaron la fábrica.

— Por poco — comentó Aelita.

— Bueno, tampoco creo que se hubiera extrañado — dijo Jeremy —. Por cierto, creo que esta noche podríamos ver una película.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

— Una propia… que he rescatado de las cámaras de vigilancia de la fábrica… de la sala del superordenador… — dijo él con malicia. Aelita le miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

* * *

_Como decía, ah sido cosa de los estudios. Ha sido un mes y medio sin atenderos, lo siento en el alma, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, y creo y espero que podré sacaros algo de tiempo. Por cierto, los exámenes los aprobé, al menos la espera ha estado justificada ;) (lo único que he podido atender ha sido mi blog, y con suerte estos días, que es un proyecto algo más personal que los fics)._

_Bueno, tengo 9 peticiones más apuntadas en el .txt de mi ordenador, y los iré atendiendo. Hay de todo, threesomes, yuris, yaois, y algún hetero también._

_Pues nada, dicho esto, creo que podré publicar otro fic a lo largo de esta semana. Un saludo, y os leo en las reviews. Lemon rules!_


	13. Observador

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** me alegra que te gustara. Lo de Yumi, pensé que les interrumpiera en pleno "acto", pero decidí respetarles y ponerla más tarde :P_

_**Moon-9215:** ¿que se desenvolviera? ¿En qué sentido?_

_Bueno, aquí otro fic nuevo. Diferente a lo que suelo escribir... leedlo y luego me explico._

* * *

**Observador**

Lo que había comenzado como algo involuntario, le había terminado resultando algo habitual. Y se avergonzaba de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. El morbo era superior a sus fuerzas.

La primera vez había tropezado en la puerta del vestuario femenino. Al caer se abrió la puerta y sus ojos contemplaron seis cuerpos desnudos, que no tardaron en dar la vez de alarma. Se había llevado una reprimenda del director… y después de eso, había empezado a hacerlo de forma voluntaria.

Se movía con sigilo, y cuando pensaba que nadie le vería, se asomaba por el dormitorio de alguna de las chicas, o volvía a tentar a la suerte en el vestuario. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y las últimas noches había una chica que le llamaba la atención concretamente. Emily. Se había dado cuenta que a ella había intentado verla con cierta frecuencia, más que a cualquier otra chica de Kádic. Y el cuerpo le pedía repetir. Sin esperar a la noche.

De forma que se puso en pie, se quitó las zapatillas, y se dirigió al lado del edificio donde estaban las chicas. Ulrich evitó hacer ruido, prefería no pensar qué ocurriría si era descubierto. Abrió la puerta despacio, lo justo para poder ver.

Ahí estaba Emily. Para ser del tipo modosita, había que admitir que tenía muy buen cuerpo. Esa camiseta ligera rosa hacía que se notara todo. Y los pantalones cortos… no. No eran pantalones cortos. ¡Braguitas brasileñas! ¡Se estaba cambiando!

Eso era más de lo que se habría esperado. Miró alrededor, comprobó que el pasillo seguía vacío. Tragó saliva, y volvió a mirar. Emily se llevó las manos a la parte baja de la camiseta, tiró hacia arriba y se la quitó.

— Oh… — murmuró Ulrich.

Emily avanzó y desapareció de su campo visual. Supuso que se había acercado a por alguna prenda al armario. La tensión creció y…

De un tirón seco, la puerta se abrió. Ulrich rodó dentro del dormitorio y escuchó la puerta cerrarse, antes de darse un golpe con la pata de la cama en la cabeza.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí…

Dolorido, Ulrich se acarició donde se había golpeado, y miró hacia la puerta. Claramente, Emily le había escuchado antes. ¿O le habría visto por la mirilla?

— No es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que te pasas por aquí a mirar. Te podría caer un problema muy serio, lo sabes, ¿verdad? — le dijo con los brazos en jarras.

Ulrich se asustó en ese momento. Le habían pillado, y no una, sino varias veces. Quizá Emily le había grabado, quizá alguna foto… quizá le daría por mandar un mensaje a todo Kádic para que se enterasen de lo que había hecho…

— Emily… — el tono de voz de Ulrich sonaba suplicante —, lo siento… haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero por favor… como se entere el señor Delmas…

— Si quisiera meterte en problemas, el señor Delmas se hubiera enterado la primera noche que me di cuenta que me mirabas.

Eso alivió a Ulrich, aunque entonces le asaltó una duda. Pero no pudo plantearla, pues Emily prosiguió.

— Y también sé que miraste a Sissi… a Taelia… a Milly, a Tamiya — añadió la chica, endureciendo el tono de su voz con los últimos nombres —. ¿No son ellas dos muy jóvenes?

— En mi "defensa" diré que no fue en su dormitorio, sino porque estaban en ese momento en el vestuario… — dijo mientras se levantaba —, voluntariamente nunca pensaría en…

— A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

— Pero si sabes que te miraba… ¿por qué no…?

— Porque me he dado cuenta de que no me importa que me mires. Por eso me he quitado la camiseta antes de abrirte la puerta — respondió mientras echaba el pestillo y se acercaba a él.

Ulrich desvió la mirada. Había diferencia entre mirar y que le comentaran aquello. Sin embargo, ella le sujetó por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla.

— Espero que te guste lo que ves.

El alemán asintió. No tendría sentido negarlo de todas formas, y además, decir que no podría ofenderla. Y en ese momento, eso no le convenía.

— Bueno… has dicho que harías lo que yo quisiera… no quiero obligarte, pero… voy a decirlo sin rodeos: quiero sexo. Contigo. Aquí y ahora.

Ulrich se quedó asombrado.

— ¿Cómo que…?

— Tú estás buenísimo… y si vienes a mirarme por algo será. ¿Dónde está el problema? ¿O acaso no te apetece? — dijo ella, acercándole el pecho a la cara con la clara intención de aumentarle el deseo.

Por Diox, claro que le apetecía.

— No me esperaba esto de ti — dijo Ulrich.

No pudo decir nada más pues Emily le dio un ligero empujón contra la pared. Ella se acercó y quedó a escasos milímetros del rostro del alemán.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices? — le sujetó las manos y las llevó directamente a sus pechos —. ¿Vas a probar?

— Por supuesto — afirmó él, animándose.

— Pues ve quitándote la chaqueta y la camiseta, que no voy a hacerlo yo todo — le dijo Emily.

Bien, bien… dominante hasta cierto punto. Eso le gustaba. Ulrich obedeció en el acto. Entendió por qué, pues mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, Emily se entretuvo bajándole el pantalón.

Sin embargo no hizo más, salvo observarle mientras se quitaba su camiseta. Le contempló fijamente de arriba abajo, y fue obvio que notó que el miembro del alemán ya estaba semi-erecto, aún con el bóxer puesto. Pasó un minuto más así. Ay… ¡parecía que estaba evaluándole!

— Muy bien… juguemos pues — dijo finalmente.

Se tumbó en la cama. Ulrich hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella se movió, quedando su cabeza a la altura del miembro de Ulrich, y la cabeza de Ulrich al lado de las braguitas de Emily.

— Ahora haz lo que quieras… quiero ver de qué eres capaz — le dijo antes de empezar a acariciarle por encima del bóxer.

Continuó así por un rato. Desconocía si Ulrich era virgen aún o no, pero le daba igual. Ya al tacto con su mano el miembro del alemán daba la impresión de que la iba a hacer gozar. Sintió ganas de probarlo directamente, pero prefería que aquello durase el mayor tiempo posible. No siempre tenía la ocasión de echar un polvo con Ulrich.

Sin creerse su suerte, el alemán hizo caso. ¿Quería ver de qué era capaz? Bueno, no había problema con eso. Ulrich alargó su mano hasta el sexo de Emily, estiró su dedo índice, y empezó a acariciarla ahí de arriba abajo. Cuando la chica menos se lo esperaba, introdujo su dedo en el sexo de la chica, tela de las braguitas incluida.

El cuerpo de Emily se contrajo, además la chica gimió y se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo. Ulrich aprovechó entonces para darla caña. Movió ligeramente su dedo índice un par de segundos. Luego lo retiró, y tiró con sus manos para quitarle las bragas.

Sin echarse ya atrás, empezó a masturbarla con rapidez y energía. Emily cerró los ojos. Maldición… ¡era buenísimo! ¡Ni cuando ella misma se…! Estiró la mano para alcanzar un cojín que tuvo que morder para contener sus ganas de gritar de placer.

Ulrich se volvió y gateó hacia ella. Empezó a besarla por la tripa, y empezó a bajar hasta llegar donde tenía la mano, y sin perder tiempo, introdujo su lengua en el sexo de Emily a la vez que su dedo. Con esto, la chica sólo tardó un par de minutos más en llegar al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero Ulrich sólo se detuvo cuando ella llevó su mano a la cabeza del alemán y le hizo apartarse.

Pasó un pequeño rato recuperándose. Ulrich estaba contento por lo que había logrado. Emily terminó de retomar el aliento.

— Eres… muy bueno… — le dijo —. Impresionante. Ahora… voy a devolverte el favor…

— Si insistes… — respondió Ulrich sin disimular un tono muy pícaro.

Vaya, estaba animado. Mejor, pensó Emily, así podrían disfrutar más rato. Ahora le tocaba a ella mostrarle lo que sabía, de forma que continuó donde lo había dejado. Pasó a quitarle el bóxer tirando lentamente hacia abajo, y empezó a masajearle el miembro, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, presionando con cuidado.

Empezaba bien la cosa. Emily prosiguió hasta que estuvo completamente erecto. Entonces se llevó las manos al cierre del sostén y se lo quitó. Liberada de la prenda, se echó hacia adelante. Ulrich no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que haría.

La chica envolvió con sus pechos el miembro del alemán, y los empleó para masturbarle. Ulrich no sabía qué le estaba gustando más en ese momento, el hecho de que le masturbaran de esa manera, o el hecho de contemplar esa escena. Emily se estaba esmerando. La chica le miró también a él, le gustó la expresión que tenía Ulrich.

Tras un par de minutos, dejó de emplear sus pechos. Bajó un poco más, se introdujo el miembro de Ulrich en la boca, y procedió con una felación. Ulrich tuvo que ahogar un gemido. La chica sabía lo que hacía. Todo lo que hubiera ocurrido antes ahora lo consideraba tiempo perdido. Emily aceleró, y no tardó en hacerle llegar al clímax.

Esta vez le tocaba a él retomar el aliento. Emily hizo unos estiramientos de cuello. Pensaba que le haría tardar menos en correrse. Pero no le importaba, estaba contenta.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — le preguntó mimosa tras unos minutos, mientras se subía encima de él y empezaba a lamerle el torso.

— Realmente… satisfactorio. Aunque creo que nos queda… el gran final…

— Por eso estoy aquí arriba… en cuanto estés listo…

— Ya lo estoy.

Emily sonrió y se dispuso a moverse, pero entonces Ulrich la agarró por la cintura y la hizo ponerse debajo.

— Lo siento, guapa, pero arriba voy yo.

— Entonces tenemos un problema, porque quien va a estar arriba soy yo.

Empezaron una pequeña lucha, girando de un lado a otro por llevar la dominación, hasta que Ulrich pareció rendirse.

— Como quieras… quiero reservar mis energías.

La chica sonrió, llevó su mano al miembro del alemán, y lo dirigió hacia su sexo. Lentamente descendió. No hubiera podido describir la sensación de placer que sintió al ser penetrada por Ulrich.

En ese momento y sin esperarlo, Ulrich se incorporó, sin separarse de ella. La sostuvo por las caderas, y cuando logró reaccionar, ella cruzó las piernas tras la espalda de Ulrich. Le miró con resignación, y se abrazó a él.

Así de pie empezó Ulrich a deslizarse dentro y fuera de Emily. Ella se aferró aun más fuerte a él. Qué bueno.

— Ulrich… — dijo, sin poder reprimir los primeros jadeos — debes saber… que a mi… me gusta gritar… vas a tener… que acallarme… para que no… nos pillen…

Entendiendo lo que quería decirle, Ulrich se dio la vuelta, la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama mientras seguía penetrándola, y la besó. Al no poder gemir ninguno, sus respiraciones se hicieron más y más fuertes mientras continuaban.

El alemán aceleró el ritmo aún más, y finalmente, culminaron al mismo tiempo. Emily se quedó sin fuerzas, y se soltó de él. Ulrich sacó su miembro del sexo de Emily, y tuvo que tener cuidado de no caer sobre ella. Logró ponerse a su lado.

— Eres un fiera… — alcanzó a decir Emily.

— De ti puedo decir lo mismo… — afirmó Ulrich.

— Quizá suene inapropiado… pero espero que podamos repetir algún día… cuanto antes.

— Ni lo dudes — respondió el —. Pero dime… ¿querrás que llame a la puerta, o me quedo mirando?

* * *

_Lo se... lo se, alguna fan de Ulrich ahora querrá mi cabeza en bandeja de oro por haberle convertido en esa clase de persona. ¡Ha sido una debilidad! Sugirieron esta pareja, y pensé en dar un giro de tuerca a como suelen ser los dos. Ella tímida, él formal... había que cambiarlos, al menos, para este fic. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado._

_Bueno, hay otros 8 fics aún en sugerencias, pero si tenéis más peticiones podéis hacerlas. __Iré publicando otro durante los siguientes días. Espero que os sigan gustando. Lemon rules!_


	14. Visita

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** Lo siento, hicieron la petición y fue lo que se me ocurrió para hacer algo diferente ^^! Gracias_

_**Moon-9215:** Me alegra que te gustara. Ya entendí lo de Jeremy. Es que me apeteció hacerle algo más liberal para este fic, si no, no tendría sentido :P_

_**A.L.L.Y:** qué bueno verte por aquí, me alegra que te gustaran. Tomo nota del trío accidental. Y lo de hacerlas cortas... depende de cómo me de la inspiración con cada idea. Lo haría con otras series, pero precisamente, Teen Titans no la he visto ^^!_

_Bueno, aquí el Odd-Sam que lleva un tiempo en la cola de sugerencias. A ver qué os parece._

* * *

**Visita**

— Buenas noches, Ulrich.

— Buenas noches.

Ulrich se volvió en su cama de cara a la pared y procedió a dormir. Odd se quedó bocarriba, pensando. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Samantha. La echaba de menos, era la única chica con la que le apetecía tener una relación como tal. Pero esa chica aparecía y desaparecía de su vida a voluntad. En fin… cerró los ojos y se echó a dormir.

Pero algo le despertó en mitad de la noche. Cierta presión en su miembro le hizo abrir los ojos. Notó una oleada placentera. Miró hacia abajo… ¡había alguien dentro de su cama, bajo las sábanas! Tiró hacia arriba, y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

— ¡Sam! — susurró —. ¿Qué dem…?

La chica se hallaba acurrucada bajo las sábanas, pero lo más llamativo fue que estaba desnuda, tranquilamente con el miembro de Odd en la boca, felándole a un ritmo muy lento. Cuando Odd susurró, ella se le quedó mirando sin detenerse.

— ¡Para! — volvió a susurrar. Miró hacia Ulrich, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

Sam deslizó lentamente sus labios por el miembro de Odd (sin dejar de succionar) desde la base hasta la punta y se detuvo.

— No me ha oído entrar — le susurró mientras se dedicaba a jugar con el miembro de Odd, empleando sus manos —. Tenía ganas de verte… y de que hiciéramos algo…

— Si no es que me importe, pero... podrías haberme avisado y quedábamos en…

— Quería darte una sorpresa.

Sin más explicaciones, Sam abrió la boca y cerró sus labios alrededor del miembro de Odd. Le obligó a tumbarse. Luego, le hizo poner sus piernas encima de ella.

Odd suspiró resignado. No es que aquello le desagradara, pero… salvo la primera vez, todas las ocasiones que se había acostado con Sam, había sido algo similar. Ella aparecía, copulaban, y al terminar, ella se iba. Sería el sueño de muchos, pero la chica le tenía hechizado y no se conformaba.

Sam le impidió continuar pensando cuando empezó a acariciarle con la yema del dedo el perineo. Odd dio un respingo. Al momento, Ulrich roncó. Miró al alemán con miedo, pero este seguía dormido. A Sam parecía importarle poco.

Esa era una de las cosas que a Odd le fascinaban de ella, y es lo extremadamente liberal que ella era. O al menos se comportaba así con él. Pero Odd no quería sólo aquello. Aunque sabía que sería difícil. Sam aceleró el ritmo al que le felaba, y en un par de minutos, le hizo correrse.

— Sam… ¿qué… diablos… haces…? — dijo Odd mientras intentaba recuperarse.

— Quería verte y quería sexo. ¿No te gusta? — le preguntó ella sin tapujos.

— Sam, me encanta, pero… no quiero sólo esto… te quiero y…

Sam no le dejó continuar, se subió encima de él y le besó durante un rato largo. Odd abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sintió más que nunca antes la pasión que ella ponía.

— Odd, quiero que me escuches, sólo lo diré una vez… como dicen en las películas — empezó ella a decir, muy seriamente, sin separar mucho sus labios de los de Odd —. Yo también te quiero. Pero sabes que de momento, ando de un lado a otro de Francia según le de a mi padre. Así que prefiero que nos veamos cuando esté por aquí… lo disfrutemos… y ya cuando deje de ir de un lado a otro, que creo que va a ser pronto… podamos tener una relación de verdad.

Según terminó volvió a besarle. Odd no se esperaba lo que Sam le había dicho. Ahora estaba contento.

— Bueno, ¿te apetece seguir? — empezó a lamerle por el cuello —. Tengo ganas… y seguro que tú también…

Odd asintió. Sam se acomodó encima de él y le besó. Pasó su mano por detrás y empezó a acariciarle el miembro. Siguió un par de minutos, hasta que logró que estuviera erecto de nuevo.

Entonces se movió, y se dio la vuelta. Separó sus nalgas, agarró con cuidado el miembro de Odd, y lo dirigió hacia su trasero. Se deslizó hacia abajo muy lentamente, introduciéndose el miembro del chico. Odd no podía creer lo que hacía Sam. La chica suspiró y al llegar al final, se quedó unos momentos sentada sobre él.

— Sam… — dijo Odd. La sensación era más apretada en el anal que cuando practicaban sexo "común" —, ¿por qué…?

Ella no respondió. Le cogió las manos y las puso sobre sus caderas. De ahí empezó lentamente a subir y a bajar. Le resultaba curioso estar recibiendo placer así, ya que sentía cierto dolor cuando el miembro de Odd la penetraba por detrás.

Odd logró liberar una mano, la dirigió a la entrada de Sam y pasó a masturbarla. Ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar que sintió. Sentir a la vez el miembro de Odd y su mano, una en cada entrada, multiplicaba varias veces el placer que recibía. No se había equivocado al elegir aquello.

— Mmmm… Odd… si-sigue… — susurró ella.

Odd sentía que iba a terminar por segunda vez. El cuerpo de Sam indicaba que también, empezaba a tensarse. Él hubiera querido detenerse, y terminar como estaban habituados, pero Sam aceleró el ritmo con el que subía y bajaba por el miembro del rubio, impidiéndoselo.

Entendiendo lo que quería Sam, decidió darse prisa y aumentó la velocidad a la que la masturbaba. No tardó mucho en correrse por segunda vez, dentro de Sam. Sin embergo, no detuvo el ritmo de su mano hasta que el cuerpo de Sam se estremeció por completo.

La chica cayó rendida encima de Odd. Este sacó su miembro de ella.

—Sam… ¿cómo se te…?

— Quería… y punto… — dijo ella —. No me preguntes — le sonrió y le besó —. Me ha gustado. A ver cuando logramos… repetir…

Estaban cansados, no tardaron en dormirse. Sam se aferró a Odd y le pasó la pierna por encima. Odd sonrió.

Pero al día siguiente la chica había desaparecido. Odd suspiró resignado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo pasasteis bien anoche Sam y tú?

Ulrich le miraba desde su cama con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Te enteraste? — le dijo sorprendido.

— Desde que se coló en la habitación. Le iba a decir algo, pero al ver… a lo que se iba a dedicar… preferí hacerme el dormido y no estropearos la fiesta.

— Gracias… supongo… — le dijo Odd.

Se estiró en la cama y se puso a pensar. ¿Dónde iría ahora esa chica?

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Bueno, he retomado el anterior ritmo de publicaciones, creo. Ahora es cuando tengo tiempo libre y hay que aprovechar._

_Quedan aún 7 peticiones para ser atendidas, y una octava de una idea que tengo en mi mente y creo que podrá gustaros... o hacer que huyáis de mi :P Bueno, creo que el siguiente será un yaoi y el siguiente un yuri. Como siempre, los iré publicando durante los siguientes días. Y si tenéis alguna idea más, alguna fantasía, podéis seguir sugiriendo. Lemon rules!_


	15. Piscina

_**hola P:** pues sí, me gusta el yuri, más que el yaoi de hecho :P Y sí, la siguiente pareja será la que propones, que ya me la pidieron hace un tiempo._

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** ¿Dos Samanthas? Sólo había una... Y sí, fue un fic liberal, pero era lo que me apetecía escribir._

_**A.L.L.Y:** Pues tenía algo pensado para ese final, que Sam le hubiera puesto a Odd un tanga antes de irse :P Pero al final no. Y lo de Teen Titans, echaré un vistazo a ver si me convence._

_**Moon-9215:** Me alegra que te gustara. A ver qué tal este._

_Bueno, segundo yaoi que escribo, con pareja, esta vez, a vuestra petición._

* * *

**Piscina**

— ¡Joder, qué calor! ¡Me bajo a la piscina!

Odd se estaba asando en su habitación, de forma que se desnudó, se puso el bañador, agarró la toalla, y se dirigió a la piscina que tenía el Kadic. Pensó que estaría llena en un día tan caluroso, pero no. Cuando entró, sólo había un alumno. Era Ulrich, y estaba haciendo unos largos.

— Madre mía, qué cuerpo tiene…— pensó Odd para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio. Pero en seguida se controló. No le gustaba negar lo que sentía por su compañero de habitación, pero no tenía otro remedio.

— ¡Hola! — saludó el alemán desde el agua —. Veo que hemos tenido la misma idea para combatir el calor.

— Eso parece — dijo el rubio, dejando la toalla cerca de las gradas. Se acercó al borde de la piscina y se sumergió.

Desde luego, se estaba a gusto en el agua. Era refrescante. Un par de minutos después, Ulrich se acercó a él y le dijo:

— ¿Echamos una carrera? 6 largos. Buceando.

— ¿6 largos buceando? ¿Estás loco? — dijo el rubio.

— ¿Tienes miedo de perder? — respondió el alemán, bromeando.

— ¡Cuando digas empezamos! — contestó Odd, herido en su orgullo.

Se aproximaron a la orilla, y al grito de "Ya", empezaron. Odd hizo el primer largo en poco, tiempo, pero poco a poco empezó a perder potencia mientras Ulrich se mantenía y lograba adelantarle.

En una de las vueltas, Odd reparó en el trampolín, y la bombilla de su cabeza se iluminó. "Ulrich, de hoy no va a pasar sin que pruebe tus labios" pensó. Pero distraerse le costó la única posibilidad de ganar que tenía. Le daba igual. Tenía otras cosas en la mente.

— Bueno, tú serás mejor buceando… pero saltando desde el trampolín no me superas — le dijo Odd.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Vas a verlo!

El rubio salió del agua y empezó a subir por la escalerilla. Ulrich también salió del agua y se quedó en la orilla, observando. "Tal como lo pensé". Odd avanzó despacio por el trampolín, y en el último momento, fingió tropezar y se tiró al agua.

— Ostias… ¡ODD! — gritó Ulrich, que saltó al agua en el acto.

Buceó hasta llegar donde estaba Odd, le agarró y tiró hacia arriba. Con cierta dificultad, le sacó del agua, y le tumbó en el suelo.

— Maldición…. ¡Odd, respira!

Le hizo la respiración boca a boca. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Odd se aferraba a él en ese momento y le besaba.

Cuando le soltó, Ulrich estaba en shock. El rubio quedó tendido bocarriba.

— ¿Qué dem…? Odd… ¿qué has…?

— Besarte — le interrumpió —. Ulrich, llevo demasiado tiempo guardándomelo… me gustan los hombres… concretamente, me gustas tú.

Ulrich estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Odd era gay?

— Lo que sí, te pido que te quedes tranquilo. Somos compañeros de habitación, pero no tengo intención de abusar de ti mientras duermes ni…

Fue interrumpido por un beso del alemán, que se subió encima suya al tiempo.

— ¡Ulrich! ¡No tiene gracia! — protestó el rubio, aunque se sorprendía de que Ulrich hiciera semejante broma.

— No pretendía tener gracia… tú también me gustas… mucho…

— ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Te pasas el día tonteando con Yumi y Sissi!

— Soy… soy bisexual… no lo había contado antes porque… bueno, tú mismo has ocultado lo que sientes, creo que entiendes el motivo.

Sin dejarle decir más, volvieron a besarse. Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron un largo rato hasta que se separaron. Ulrich giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Odd quedara encima de él.

— Bueno… ¿y ahora entonces? — quiso saber Odd.

— Pues… dos personas que se atraen… una encima de la otra… y estoy sintiendo que los dos estamos ya "preparados" — respondió Ulrich, que notaba el miembro de Odd presionando contra el suyo, separados únicamente por los bañadores —. ¿Tengo que dibujarte un croquis?

Odd sonrió. Empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Ulrich hasta llegar al bañador, y empezó a acariciarle el miembro por encima de la prenda. Ulrich tembló.

— ¿Te está gustando, Ulrich? — quiso saber el rubio.

El alemán asintió, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Odd. Pasaron un ratito acariciándose los miembros. Finalmente, el rubio se incorporó un poco, se quitó su propio bañador, e hizo lo mismo con el de Ulrich.

Ambos jóvenes contemplaron el cuerpo del otro respectivamente. El deseo aumentó. Odd acercó su miembro, al de Ulrich, y empezó a moverlos con un movimiento de cadera. Placentero. La excitación crecía mientras hacían eso. Odd no quiso revelarle que no improvisaba, que eso lo había estado pensando varias veces las anteriores noches.

A continuación, cerró su mano alrededor de ambos miembros, y pasó a masturbarlos. Ulrich estaba encantado con la forma de dirigir de Odd.

— Qué maravilla, Odd…

Odd sonrió al comprobar que a Ulrich le estaba gustando. Él, por supuesto, también estaba obteniendo placer. Y aún podía avanzar un poco más.

Abrió su mano, se bajó de Ulrich, y retrocedió un poco. Quedó de rodillas frente a él, que estaba tumbado y con las piernas algo separadas. Odd se lamió un par de dedos, los dirigió al ano del alemán, y empezó a lubricarle con ellos.

Todo el cuerpo de Ulrich se quedó rígido. No se esperaba que Odd fuera a hacer eso. No es que tuviera problemas con que Odd le tomara, pero le había pillado de sorpresa. Sin detenerse, Odd abrió la boca y con la mano que tenía libre, se dirigió el miembro de Ulrich a los labios y empezó a felarle.

El alemán dio tal sobresalto que se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo. Intentando que se relajara, Odd usó la mano libre para recorrer el cuerpo del alemán y intentó relajarle. Éste empezó a jadear.

Una vez le hubo lubricado lo suficiente le separó aún más las piernas y se situó entre ellas. Miró a Ulrich, y esperó a que éste diera su consentimiento. No se hizo mucho de rogar.

— Adelante… — le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

De tal forma que el rubio dirigió su miembro al ano de Ulrich, y muy lentamente, le penetró.

— Ffffffff… — el alemán no pudo reprimirlo. Odd le miró con cara preocupada, pero Ulrich le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera un momento donde estaba. Desde luego, era muy incómodo, y le dolía. Y sin embargo…

Le instó a continuar. Con cuidado, el rubio le asió por la cadera, y muy despacio, empezó a entrar y salir de él. Sorprendente, Ulrich notaba placer con cada embestida, a pesar de que el dolor proseguía.

El rubio procedió a masturbar a Ulrich al mismo ritmo al que le penetraba. Pronto lograron adaptarse al otro. El alemán separó aún más las piernas, permitiéndole mejor movilidad a Odd. Este empezó a acelerar el ritmo. Contempló a Ulrich, que no hizo ademán de querer que se detuviera, de forma que continuó.

Odd notaba que le quedaba poco para su orgasmo. Sin embargo, no supo lo que le quedaba a Ulrich para llegar al suyo, de forma que se sorprendió cuando de pronto, el cuerpo del alemán se tensó y eyaculó en la mano de Odd.

Lejos de asquearse, el rubio simplemente aceleró aún más intentando no dañarle y un par de minutos después, él también llegó al clímax. Salió de Ulrich.

— Bueno… — empezó Odd —… ¿Qué tal?

— Yo muy bien… ¿y tú? — le dijo Ulrich.

— También… tenía muchas ganas de esto…

— Me alegro…

— Aunque… aún no me siento seguro… como para salir del armario delante de todos — dijo Odd.

— Tranquilo. Ya encontraremos la mejor forma. De momento… te recuerdo que vivimos en la misma habitación.

* * *

_Pues eso ha sido todo. ¿Qué tal?_

_El siguiente, como ya he dicho, será un yuri, que hace también mucho que no escribo (aunque en ese género tengo más experiencia escribiendo :P), y quedan aún otras... ¿6? ideas, si la memoria no me falla, tendré que revisar el .txt donde lo tengo anotado :P Bueno, por lo menos, para cubrir el mes de julio tenemos bastante, ¿no? Pues eso._

_Por cierto, también hago bastantes publicaciones en mi blog personal. Podéis encontrar la dirección si revisáis mi perfil (aunque no esperéis encontraros fanfics, eso lo tengo reservado para esta comunidad :P) Pues nada, me despido hasta el siguiente fic. Lemon rules!_


	16. Experimento

_**Moon-9215**: pues tendré talento, pero sigue siendo algo que no me termina de convencer del todo :P Aún así, muchas gracias ^^_

_**A.L.L.Y**: muchas gracias, en serio. Y a ver si en estos días le echo un vistazo a TT._

_Bueno, tras el yaoi, viene el yuri. Iba a ser algo diferente al principio, ya que había una sugerencia concreta para esta pareja, pero me puse a escribir, a editar, y salió algo diferente. Aún así, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

* * *

**Experimento**

Aelita cerró el grifo de la ducha. Se tapó con la toalla, y se dirigió a paso ligero a su habitación. En su mente, sólo había una persona. Yumi. La japonesa siempre había despertado fascinación en ella, desde las primeras batallas en Lyoko. Y ese sentimiento se había fortalecido día a día.

Al llegar a su habitación, aprovechando que no era compartida, se quitó la toalla y se contempló al espejo. Quizá se lo tenía un poco creído, pero consideraba que tenía buen cuerpo.

— ¿Podría Yumi resistirse a esto? — se preguntó mientras se sostenía los pechos con las manos.

Y entonces tuvo una idea. Quería saber si podía ocurrir algo con ella. Y es posible que ya supiera como comprobarlo. Mientras se secaba el pelo, estuvo pensando. Se suponía que aquella noche Yumi se quedaba sola en casa. Pues ya tenía plan, iba a hacerla una visita.

Se puso la ropa interior y echó un vistazo al armario. Se había comprado hacía un par de semanas un top muy ceñido… quizá no era mala elección, pero no como "plato principal". Se tapó el top con una camiseta normalita, no quería alarmar a la japonesa. Y… minifalda no. Excesivo. Con un pantalón vaquero, tendría de sobra. Algo ajustados, eso sí.

Algo preocupada por la posible reacción de Yumi cuando quedaran claras sus intenciones, salió del Kadic con decisión y se dirigió a la casa de la japonesa. Iba a descubrir hasta donde podía llegar con ella. Su plan estaba bien pensado.

Tardó poco más de diez minutos en llegar. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que la abrieran.

— ¡Aelita! No te esperaba, qué sorpresa — dijo Yumi al abrirle —. De hecho no esperaba a nadie, mira como me pillas — le había abierto la puerta estando sólo con la camiseta, pues no llevaba pantalón. Aelita tuvo que contenerse al ver las piernas y las bragas de Yumi —. Pasa, pasa.

— Bueno, me… me acordé que estabas sola hoy y… — Aelita intentaba centrarse en la conversación, pero lo que había visto la había encendido — pensé en hacerte la visita.

— Muy bien, pasa al salón y dame un momento que me tape. Anda que si llegas a venir con los demás…

"No, Yumi, por lo que más quieras, no te pongas el pantalón ahora" pensó Aelita, y se mordió el labio al ver a Yumi de espaldas, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Bueno, ya era algo. Se sentó en el sofá, y decidió poner algo en la televisión. Se dio cuenta de que el DVD estaba encendido. "¿Qué estaría viendo?" se preguntó. Y como la curiosidad es algo inevitable, le dio al botón de "Play".

Cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar la tele a consitnuación y toparse a una pareja… en pleno coito. ¿Yumi veía películas pornográficas? Se quedó embobada.

— Bueno, ya estoIIIIIIIIIIIIH — Yumi gritó por pánico al ver que Aelita la había pillado —. Esto…

— Cálmate — le dijo Aelita — No tienes que darme explicaciones. ¿Terminamos de verla juntas? — le dijo. Pretendía ser una broma, pero…

— Si te apetece… pero vamos, no suelo ver esas películas acompañada — respondió Yumi, algo cortada.

Finalmente volvieron a darle al botón de "Play" y pasaron la media hora siguiente las dos sentadas en el sofá, viendo la película. Yumi tuvo que contenerse un poco, ya que se había excitado con la película. Aelita lo notó, y esbozó media sonrisa.

— A mí me está dando algo de calor la película — comentó la pelirrosa, y se deshizo de la camiseta, quedando sólo con el top.

— ¿No tenías algo menos discreto aún? — le preguntó la japonesa, sorprendida.

— No de momento — respondió Aelita —. Bueno, no ha estado mal la película… aunque ese argumento no es muy original…

Yumi no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Aelita.

— Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Hace mucho que ves películas pornográficas? — quiso saber Aelita, aunque logró fingir indiferencia.

— Pues… jo, es incómodo hablar de ello — respondió Yumi —, pero hará… un par de años. Estaba en casa aburrida, y me topé con ese DVD, empecé a verle… y de vez en cuando me bajo alguna de internet — terminó de decir, muerta de la vergüenza.

— Yo, con esta, he visto dos… la verdad, preferiría ponerlo en práctica antes que verlo — comentó Aelita, quitándole importancia.

— ¿Pero tú y Jeremy aún no…?

— No… así que… me las he tenido que ingeniar por mi cuenta… — admitió Aelita.

Yumi abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. ¡Así que Aelita se masturbaba! ¡Quién lo iba a decir de la señora Einstein!

— Bueno, es lo más normal del mundo, incluso yo… bueno, que no tiene nada de malo. Y si lo que quieres es "ponerlo en práctica", podrías hablar con Jeremy.

— No… Jeremy no me interesa. Es un buen amigo, pero sólo eso.

— Bueno… pues perdona que sea tan cotilla, pero… ¿Quién te interesa? — se interesó Yumi.

La pelirrosa suspiró. ¿Lo hacía o no lo hacía? Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Miró a Yumi, se echó hacia delante, y la besó.

— Tú… Yumi, tú me interesas…

— ¿Q-qué…?

— Me gustas mucho — la voz de Aelita bajó poco a poco de tono —. Cuando nos conocimos, me resultabas fascinante… — dijo rozándole los labios con los suyos — y poco a poco me he dado cuenta… eres preciosa… tu piel es perfecta… y lo bien que siempre me has tratado…

Yumi estaba realmente sorprendida.

— Te quiero…

Volvió a besarla, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acarició a Yumi por la mejilla, descendió su mano, por su cuello… pero al llegar a la altura del pecho, se detuvo. Horrorizada de sí misma, se echó hacia atrás rápidamente.

— Perdona… perdona, no se… no se qué me ha pasado… — dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta —. Se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya…

Se intentó ir, pero Yumi la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a quedar en el sofá otra vez. La miró muy seriamente.

— Aelita, espera…

— Yumi… no me siento preparada para aceptar un rechazo tuyo, y no me creería nada si ahora dijeras que sientes lo mismo por mí, así que…

— Déjame hablar, por favor — dijo la japonesa, agarrándola de la mano —. No puedo decir que sienta lo mismo por ti ahora mismo… pero sí puedo decir que… me despiertas curiosidad. Tú también eres muy atractiva… y con lo que me has dicho, creo… que podríamos probar.

— ¿Probar… el qué?

— A acostarnos… experimentar… tener sexo… — dijo Yumi.

Aelita no se lo creía. La miró con los ojos desorbitados, pero la japonesa se limitó a asentir.

— Si estás dispuesta… subamos a mi habitación. Eso sí… tendrás que hacer tú la mayoría, porque de lesbianismo… entiendo poco — dijo, sin saber si estaba usando las palabras correctas.

A Aelita le faltó tiempo para asentir. Quizá no era todo lo que esperaba, pues albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que Yumi sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero… aún así… iban a acostarse. Subieron de la mano a la habitación de Yumi, y la japonesa se extendió en su cama.

— En ti confío… —le dijo a Aelita, mientras procuraba relajarse.

La pelirrosa se colocó encima de Yumi. Se mordió el labio inferior y se quitó su ropa. Separó bien las piernas, para asegurarse de que Yumi no se perdía detalle. Ésta la miró con vergüenza, pero no hizo gestos de querer parar, de forma que, con todo el cuidado que tenía, Aelita desprendió a la japonesa de su ropa.

Admiró con sumo detenimiento el cuerpo de Yumi. No podía resistirse más. Empezó a acariciarle desde el pecho hacia abajo, lentamente, y volvió a subir. La japonesa se sorprendió de lo delicados que eran los movimientos de Aelita.

La pelirrosa continuó un rato, y pasó a lamerle uno de los pechos. Delicioso. Era mejor de lo que había pensado. Yumi se estremeció y quedó sorprendida. Le estaba gustando. Y le estaba gustando que lo hiciera su amiga.

Prosiguió lamiendo, mientras su mano se deslizaba al sexo de la japonesa, y sin previo aviso, se lo introdujo. Yumi sintió una mezcla de placer y susto, dio un respingo, pero no tardó en relajarse. Su excitación comenzó al ser masturbada por Aelita, que lo hacía a un ritmo tan lento y poniendo tanto cuidado que sintió trasladarse a las nubes.

— Mmm… Aelita… — gimió casi sin darse cuenta. Notó que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza por la vergüenza de haber dicho eso.

Aelita logró controlar la alegría que sintió al escucharlo. Decidió continuar. Quizá se propasara, pero tenía la oportunidad. Y no la quería desaprovechar.

Empezó a descender, con besitos breves, por el cuerpo de Yumi, hasta llegar donde la estaba masturbando. Detuvo su dedo, y lo sustituyó por su propia lengua, primero de arriba hacia abajo, y luego, introduciéndola.

El gemido de Yumi fue lo más sensual que Aelita había escuchado en toda su vida. Continuó, notando lo salado de los fluidos de la japonesa, quien, instintivamente, le puso una mano en la cabeza. Pero a la pelirrosa aquello no le importaba.

Sin embargo, ella misma empezaba a calentarse, de forma que con su otra mano empezó a masturbarse a sí misma para ponerse a tono. Qué bien estaba aquello. Finalmente se detuvo, alzó una de las piernas de Yumi con mucho cuidado, y cruzó las suyas con las de la japonesa.

Con esto, empezó a frotar su sexo con el de Yumi, despacio al principio. Yumi dejó de reprimirse: le estaba gustando, de forma que pasó a suspirar y a gemir sin controlarse, para que Aelita lo supiera. Esto la animó a ir cada vez más rápido. No tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax.

Yumi se incorporó como pudo, y se puso a juguetear, usando su lengua, con uno de los pezones de Aelita, quien puso los ojos en blanco durante un par de segundos. Sin embargo, logró mantener el ritmo. Un par de minutos después, ella y Yumi llegaron al orgasmo.

Se tumbaron bocabajo para recuperarse. Yumi estaba fascinada. Había sido realmente increíble. Aelita sentía ganas de ponerse a bailar, pese al cansancio.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ha parecido, Yumi?

— Fantástico… debiste habérmelo dicho antes… — dijo Yumi, mientras estiraba el brazo hacia su mesa.

Cogió un rotulador fino. Aelita no lo entendió. Hasta que Yumi se situó tras ella y le escribió algo en la nalga izquierda.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó.

— Marcar mi territorio — le dijo la japonesa. Aelita miró, y vio que había escrito "Yumi". La chica le besó donde lo había escrito —. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Aelita negó con la cabeza, llena de felicidad. Puede que ese fin de semana se estirase de una forma muy bonita… y placentera.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué tal?_

_Como siempre, repasando: me quedan 6 parejas aún, que recibí una petición en el de "Tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo" nueva. Y creo que sé cómo voy a ponerles. Pero antes, pondré alguno de los threesomes que habéis pedido, que es lo que más queda en el .txt_

_Una vez más os invito a leer mi blog, tenéis el enlace en mi perfil. Quizá me anime a poner también mi usuario de Twitter (aunque lo tenéis en mi blog, si os apetece, hago followback). Pues nada, os leo en los reviews. Lemon rules!_


	17. Quedaron

_Moon-9215: muchas gracias, me alegra saberlo_

_Princesa de la Oscuridad: Ya entendí. La Samantha que elija cada uno la que prefiera :P A tu amiga le tendrías que haber dicho: sí, los de un chico muy majo de FanFiction, luego te linkeo :P Y las parejas, bueno, eso es al gusto, yo intento complacer a todos._

_A.L.L.Y: ¿Un poco "OC"? No entendí eso ^^! Y vale, esperaré a que me digas tu petición cuando termine._

_Aquí el siguiente fic. Uno de los trheesomes que había en la lista:_

* * *

**Quedaron**

Odd estaba nervioso. No se creía la suerte que tenía. Hacía poco había tenido sexo con Yumi, sin haberlo planeado... y ahora que le apetecía repetir, la japonesa había aceptado. ¡Increíble! Pero había un inconveniente, y es que Yumi le había dicho que debían hacerlo en su dormitorio de la academia, pues en su casa estaban sus padres.

Así que habían quedado por la tarde. Odd lo había elegido estratégicamente, pues Ulrich tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, y sería más difícil que les interrumpiera. Finalmente, Yumi llamó a la puerta, y el rubio abrió con velocidad.

— Buenas tardes — saludó Yumi —. ¿Qué? ¿Ganas de empezar?

— Eh… sí, claro — admitió él —. Aunque no me esperaba que aceptaras que… bueno, que…

— Que tuviéramos sexo — completó ella —. Y no sé por qué debería negarme. Creo que la otra vez los dos disfrutamos bastante, ¿no?

— Por supuesto, yo quedé encantado…

— Entonces, estupendo.

Yumi se acercó al rubio y empezaron a besarse. Poco a poco, Odd empezó a tomar confianza y animándose. Ya templado, tomó las riendas y empezó a besuquear a Yumi por el cuello y a tocarle los pechos por encima de la camiseta.

La japonesa se dejó hacer, mientras el rubio se apresuraba en despojarla de sus prendas: camiseta, sostén, pantalón y tanga. Tras bajarle este último, Odd quien se había agachado, empezó a ascender por el cuerpo de Yumi, besando y lamiendo por su pierna y su torso hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Odd se quitó entonces su chaqueta y su camiseta, y presionó su cuerpo con el de Yumi mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y el bóxer.

— Bien… veo que tienes prisa — comentó Yumi, antes de volver a besarle.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Horrorizados, vieron a Ulrich, que se hallaba ahí plantado. Parecía estar a punto de explotar de rabia.

— ¡U-Ulrich…! ¡¿Pero que…?!

— ¡Yo te mato, hijoputa! — gritó Ulrich, que se abalanzó como una fiera a por Odd. Yumi trató de detenerle, pero incluso siendo más alta, le costó. El alemán estaba sacando fuerzas de rabia.

— ¡Ulrich, quieto, por favor! — suplicó ella, pero Ulrich no parecía estar escuchando —. ¡Vamos a hablar!

— ¡Eso no es lo que tenías intención de hacer con él! ¡Vas a morir, Della Robbia!

Sin embargo, Yumi logró imponerse y tiró a Ulrich contra la cama. Intentó no hacerle daño, pero ahí su prioridad era proteger a Odd, que se había quedado pálido.

— Escucha, por f…

— ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti, él lo sabe y me topo con esto!

— ¡Culpa tuya! — respondió Yumi —. ¡Si tan cierto es lo que dices que sientes, me lo tendrías que haber dicho! ¡Oficialmente, estoy sola, y el otro día eché un polvo con Odd, y hoy, como tenía ganas, iba a repetir sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie!

Ulrich se quedó en shock por la respuesta de Yumi. Miró hacia abajo, y empezó un debate interno.

— Eh… Yumi, toma… — Odd le alcanzó a la japonesa un MP3 con auriculares — déjame hablar con él. Querría que fuera a solas, pero dado que estás así, tan… descubierta, pues no voy a hacerte salir…

Yumi aceptó. Se puso los auriculares y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, de espaldas a lo que hablaran los chicos.

— Ulrich, tío, lo… lo siento… lo de la otra vez fue totalmente inintencionado… no tengo la misma excusa para esta, pero… como aún no habíais empezado nada como tal, pensé… bueno, necesitaba desahogarme.

— Ya veo… en fin… el entrenamiento se anula, me topo con esto… mejor me voy antes de que me de por tirarme por la ventana…

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Odd le retuvo…

— De todas formas… a ti te apetece echar un polvo con Yumi, ¿no? Y yo tengo algo de necesidad también… ¿qué te parece si…? Ya sabes… los tres…

Ulrich tuvo que inspirar y expirar varias veces mientras intentaba asimilar la propuesta de su compañero de cuarto.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, o es que finalmente has recurrido a la cirugía para implantarte el cerebro en el pene?

— Te lo estoy diciendo totalmente en serio. ¿Te apetece, o no?

Ulrich se sorprendió ante semejante propuesta, pero más se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente sopesando la si hacerlo o no. Salió de su trance al notar algo en su espalda. Yumi le estaba quitando la chaqueta.

— ¿Pero q…? ¡Yumi! ¡Estate quieta!

— Venga ya, Ulrich — le dijo Odd —. Si te fueras a negar, no lo estarías pensando. No digas que no… que lo vas a disfrutar. De hecho… — se le acercó al oído mientras Yumi proseguía desnudándole — he pensado que podríamos hacerla pasar un buen rato entre los dos… que se relaje…

Ulrich suspiró. Qué demonios. Yumi le ponía a mil. Y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Y si tenía que compartirla… bueno, tenía confianza con su compañero de cuarto.

Aún le quedaba por quitarse el bóxer, pero ya tenía el miembro erecto. Su subconsciente le había excitado con la imagen de Yumi desnuda desnudándole, de forma que se liberó el mismo de la prenda. Entonces, tras echar el pestillo de la puerta para evitar más interrupciones, se dirigieron a por la japonesa.

Tumbaron a Yumi en la cama, y con cuidado, la agarraron de las muñecas. De hecho, no les hizo falta, pues ella ya se había agarrado al cabecero. Besó primero a Ulrich y luego a Odd. Entre ambos, empezaron a besarle por el cuerpo. Del cuello bajaron a los pechos.

La sensación de tener ambos pechos siendo lamidos al mismo tiempo provocó una reacción inmediata en ella. Qué bien se sentía. Odd empezó a acariciarla por el vientre para ayudar a la excitación de la chica.

Ulrich por su lado, fue un poco más allá. Empezó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la pierna de Yumi, y notó que temblaba. Un gemido "mmmm…" le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Perfecto.

Odd bajó su mano y pasó a masturbarla. El cuerpo de Yumi se retorció levemente. Uno en su pierna, el otro… había sido una bendición que Ulrich no hubiera tenido entrenamiento ese día. El alemán se movió entonces, le apartó la mano a Odd, que entendió lo que pretendía. De manera que continuó entretenido con los pechos de la chica mientras Ulrich lamía el sexo de la japonesa, y luego hundía la lengua dentro todo lo que podía.

Yumi gimió. Sentir dos lenguas a la vez en sitios tan íntimos la estaba volviendo loca de placer. "Ulrich… Odd…" susurró. Pero estarse tan quieta no era lo suyo, de forma que apuró a Odd para que se moviera, y empezó a jugar con su miembro, primero con la mano, y luego con la lengua, sin llegar a metérselo en la boca.

Continuaron así unos minutos, hasta que Odd notó que no iba a tardar mucho en terminar. Se retiró e hizo parar a Ulrich.

— Vamos a cambiar un poco de lugar, ¿te parece?

Ulrich no dudó en obedecer. Odd se humedeció los dedos antes de empezar a hacerle el cunnilingus a Yumi, mientras usaba sus dedos para empezarla a lubricar su trasero. A su vez, ella se encargó del miembro de Ulrich. Con él sí tuvo la concesión de introducirse su miembro en la boca.

"Joder… increíble…" pensó para sus adentros. A Yumi no parecía importarle, proseguía con aquello mientras Odd la terminaba de poner a tono. No tardaron mucho en terminar aquello. Querían pasar ya al acto final.

Odd se tumbó en la cama, y Yumi se subió encima, de espaldas a él. Descendió lentamente, y notó el miembro del rubio penetrándola el trasero. Tras hacerlo, se reclinó hacia atrás. Ulrich se puso enfrente de ambos, y dirigió su miembro al sexo de Yumi. Con cuidado, lo introdujo lentamente.

Yumi hizo amago de gritar. Instintivamente, Ulrich se lanzó hacia delante y le besó para ahogar el grito y no llamar la atención. "Mmmm… qué bien…" pensó Yumi, que sintió deliciosos los labios del alemán. Odd por su parte, empezó a besarla el cuello y los hombros.

Habiéndose acomodado, ambos jóvenes empezaron a entrar y salir con cuidado de Yumi, a diferentes ritmos. Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de Ulrich. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, los tres estaban ya muy excitados.

Yumi estaba en el séptimo cielo. Sentía a ambos chicos dentro de ella, multiplicando el placer varias veces. Ulrich aún no se creía que estuviera teniendo sexo con la japonesa. Odd, por su parte, estaba muy satisfecho con la idea que había improvisado.

Pasaron unos minutos más. Yumi fue la primera en terminar, aferrándose con fuerza a Ulrich en ese momento. El alemán y el rubio tardaron apenas un minuto más en correrse, liberando su semilla dentro de Yumi. Ulrich se apartó en cuanto fue liberado por las piernas de Yumi, y entonces ella se levantó.

Estuvieron un rato recuperando el aliento. Fue Yumi la primera en hablar.

— Chicos… habéis estado… fenomenal…

— Bueno, Ulrich podría haber dado más talla, pocos movimientos le he visto… — comentó Odd con sorna.

— Tú cállate, que aún no te he perdonado del todo — dijo el alemán.

— En fin… si algún día queréis repetir… juntos o por separado… — dijo Yumi — yo no tengo ningún problema.

— Prepárate para recibir llamadas de Ulrich todas las tardes… — afirmó Odd.

Ulrich se resignó a sonreír, aunque no se pudo negar que Odd tenía parte de razón, y ya empezó a pensar cuando podría quedar a solas con ella.

* * *

_Pues eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Seguiré publicando durante lo que queda de mes, y si llegan más pedidos los iré atendiendo. Espero que no estéis pasando tanto calor como por aquí, que el verano pega fuerte. Os espero por mi blog, nuevamente, link en mi perfil. Lemon rules!_


	18. Llamada

_A.L.L.Y: Ah, pues sí, me sonaba que OC era eso, pero como realmente no con OC, sino personalidades distintas, no entendí ese comentario, no te preocupes. Y más me sorprendí yo al escribirlo :P_

_Moon-9215: gracias. y no es que sea gusto por los tríos, es lo que me pedís :P_

_Princesa de ls Oscuridad: me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo. Y lo de las parejas, es como todo. Yo he leído unas cosas que veo las peticiones de lo más normal , jeje_

_Bueno, aquí otro threesome que me habéis, esta vez chica/chica/chico. A ver qué os parece._

* * *

**Llamada**

— Sí, puedes ir viniendo. Hasta ahora.

Aelita colgó. Perfecto. Había logrado lo que quería. Ahora sólo quedaba ir a la habitación de Jeremy. Y allí se dirigió con paso decidido.

Llamó a la puerta, y como siempre, no hubo respuesta, así que entró de todas formas. Cómo no, Jeremy estaba delante de su ordenador, tecleando a tal velocidad que las huellas dactilares de sus dedos debieron haberse borrado hacía tiempo. Cerró la puerta, aunque sin echar el cerrojo, se acercó a él por la espalda y le abrazó.

— Buenas tardes, trabajador — le dijo. El rubio miró hacia arriba, sonrió al ver a Aelita, y la besó.

— ¿Qué tal? Habíamos quedado un poco más tarde, ¿no? Cuando terminara el trabajo de...

— Sí, pero había pensado una cosa... como el otro día te portaste tan bien conmigo... cuando llamaste a Odd para que hiciera un trío con nosotros...

— Bueno, fue algo que se me ocurrió y ya está...

— Pues a mí se me ha ocurrido devolverte el favor — dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarle por el torso por encima del suéter. Su tono de voz se había vuelto bastante insinuante.

— ¿D-devolverme e-el favor? — dijo él. Se empezaba a poner nervioso cada vez que Aelita hablaba de esa forma. Sabía que lo que le esperaba entonces era una tarde de sexo. Y no es que le molestara, es que aún no lograba dominar los nervios del principio cuando iba a acostarse con Aelita. Y el hecho de que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido cómo devolverle el favor...

Podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Pero... ¿qué más daba? Esa una sorpresa, no iba a desaprovecharla. Supuso que antes o después, alguien llamaría a la puerta del dormitorio, o simplemente entraría.

Y efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Mientras esperaba empezó a besarse con Aelita encima de la cama, y al cabo de cinco minutos, Yumi fue la que entró por la puerta. Jeremy se quedó anonadado mientras la recién llegada echaba el pestillo.

— Pero... ¿esto va en serio...? — dijo.

— Pues claro que va en serio, tontito — dijo Aelita —. Hablé con ella y le pareció bien, de forma que...

Jeremy no podía creerse la suerte que tenía. Aelita Y Yumi... dos diosas para sus ojos... y que ahora podría disfrutar no sólo con la vista. Yumi se limitó a sonreir.

— Bueno — empezó Aelita, mientras se empezaba a quitar su camiseta — podemos ir empezando...

Yumi asintió.

— De acuerdo — respondió la japonesa —, tengo curiosidad por ver de qué es capaz nuestro "cerebrito" — añadió con una sonrisa de picardía. Empezó a desnudarse.

Jeremy hizo lo propio. Aelita se situó al lado de Yumi, para permitirle ver a ambas mientras se quitaban la ropa. Joder... estaban muy buenas. Antes de que pudiera quitarse el pantalón, su miembro ya estaba totalmente erecto ante la escena que contemplaba.

Sin embargo, de quitarle el bóxer ya se encargaron ellas, tirando muy despacio hacia abajo hasta liberar la presión que este tenía con la prenda. Yumi no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que vio.

— Aelita... tendrías que haberme dicho esto antes — comentó. Jeremy tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado —. Podríamos haber jugado hace tiempo.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Entre ambas tumbaron a Jeremy, y comenzaron a besarle por el cuello. Al rubio comenzó a nublársele la vista. Qué bien se sentía aquello. Demasiado bien...

Jeremy en ese momento hizo a Yumi tumbarse en la cama. Ésta se sorprendió, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Jeremy la estaba besando mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos. Aelita no se molestó por esto, le gustaba que Jeremy aprovechara el "regalito" que le había hecho.

De modo que se acercó a él por la espalda, y comenzó a besarle por la nuca mientras deslizaba sus manos a su miembro y empezaba a masturbarle muy lentamente. Notó un escalofrío en la espalda del rubio. Sonrió. Eso le gustaba de él.

Aún así, Jeremy no cesó lo que estaba haciendo Yumi se sorprendió de lo bien que besaba. Poco a poco, el chico fue echándose hacia atrás, hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas en el suelo, dejándolas separadas para permitir que Aelita continuara el trabajo manual. Deslizó su lengua al mismo tiempo que se movía, lamiendo el cuerpo a la japonesa hasta llegar a su sexo.

No se hizo demorar para introducirle la lengua.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! — gimió ella de placer. Sintió una pizca de envidia hacia Aelita. Si Jeremy era así en la cama... no le extrañaba que su amiga sonriera continuamente. Jeremy empezó a acariciarla el cuerpo, tocando en los puntos más sensibles que tenía ella, y en apenas unos minutos, el cuerpo de Yumi se sacudió con un orgasmo.

Quedó jadeando donde estaba un rato mientras retomaba fuerzas. Jeremy sin embargo iba sin control, parecía inagotable. Según terminó con Yumi, se abalanzó a por Aelita.

— Tranquila, que para tí también tengo — le dijo en tono sensual al oído.

Aelita no podía esperar a que ocurriera. Jeremy la hizo sentarse en la cama, y empezó a lamerle los pechos. Su mano derecha jugó con el sexo de la pelirrosa, sin llegar a introducirlo.

Yumi no tardó en volver a aquello. Jeremy había empezado ya a introducir su lengua en el sexo de la pelirrosa. Yumi decidió emplearse un poco. Se tumbó en el suelo, se aproximó al miembro de Jeremy, y empezó a lamerlo. El cuerpo de Jeremy volvió a temblar, no se lo había esperado. Yumi se introdujo despacio el miembro del rubio en la boca, y prodeció a felarle a buen ritmo.

Aelita estaba muy excitada. Esa situación, que incluía a Yumi de por medio, la calentaba mucho. Y la forma en que Jeremy la... era una sensación increíble. Tardó apenas un par de minutos en alcanzar el clímax. Se movió para besarle, pues Yumi aún no había terminado con él. Continuaron así, hasta que Jeremy también se corrió.

El rubio y la pelirrosa reposaron entonces. Yumi ya se había recuperado, pero no le importó esperar.

— Bueno... esto ha estado... muy bien... — comentó Jeremy.

— Desde luego. Aelita sabe elegir muy bien — respondió Yumi. El rubio se sonrojó.

— Ya te lo dije. Bueno, ¿os parece si continuamos? — terció Aelita.

Los otros dos asintieron.

— De acuerdo — Yumi se puso en pie —, creo que lo justo es que ahora empieces por Aelita... al fin y al cabo es tu novia... — dijo no muy segura.

Aelita afirmó con la cabeza. De hecho, había esperado que fuera así. Quería concederle una cosa a Jeremy y si Yumi sugería aquello, podría cumplirlo. Así pues, hizo ademán de tumbarse en la cama, pero Yumi se adelantó y se puso tras ella. Empezó a masajearle los pechos. Jeremy, excitado ante aquello, se adelantó. Se puso enfrente de Aelita. La japonesa en ese momento le ayudó, separando los labios inferiores de Aelita con sus manos.

La pelirrosa le instó a seguir. Jeremy deslizó su miembro dentro de ella.

— Mmmmmmm — suspiró la chica. La sensación de ser penetrada por el rubio, al tiempo que Yumi se dedicaba a acariciarle el cuerpo y a besarla por el cuello la estaba volviendo loca.

El tono de voz de Aelita resultaba excitante. Jeremy empezó a acelerar el ritmo. Yumi lo vio, y con sumo cuidado, sujetó las piernas de Aelita y se las separó algo más, permitiendo al rubio mayor penetración.

Jeremy empezó a lamerle los pechos a Aelita, deslizando la lengua despacio. Aelita echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Qué placer. En ese momento, Yumi presionó sus labios contra los de Aelita, quien cedió, dándose un increíble beso. Sus lenguas jugaron. Aelita sentía que iba a volver a llegar al orgasmo en breve.

Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jeremy, instándole a continuar. Éste sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en terminar también. Apresuró el ritmo, y fue cuestión de minutos que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al mismo tiempo. Yumi separó sus labios de los de Aelita, aunque ambas hicieron ventosa.

La japonesa se apartó para permitir a Aelita tumbarse a recuperarse. Jeremy se sentó tambien mientras se preparaba para el final.

— Besas muy bien — le susurró Aelita a Yumi, mientras se tumbaba a su lado, y Jeremy se ponía frente a la japonesa. Ésta sonrió.

— Tú tambien. Tienes unos labios deliciosos.

Jeremy se echó hacia adelante. Los tres juntaron sus labios en el mismo punto. Las tres lenguas se arremolinaron unas contra otras. Empezaron a besarse, Jeremy a Aelita, Aelita a Yumi, Yumi a Jeremy... se alternaron un rato.

Finalmente, Jeremy separó las piernas de Yumi. Admiró el sexo de la japonesa, antes de deslizar su miembro dentro de ella. Yumi gimió. Su cuerpo se retorció un poco. Aelita le empezó a acariciar el pelo, mientras se animaba un poco. Lamió uno de los pechos de la japonesa.

Delicioso. Desde luego, Jeremy sabía lo que se hacía. Y Aelita se notaba un poco inexperta, pero se le veía que lo hacía con empeño. Eso era el verdadero placer. Aelita la hizo aferrarse con las piernas a Jeremy.

A Yumi su cuerpo la estaba avisando de que iba a terminar en breve. La pelirrosa también se dió cuenta, al sentir que el cuerpo de su amiga se contraía ligeramente y volvía a relajarse, en cuestión de segundos.

Jeremy aceleró. Notaba cierta molestia, señal de que iba a culminar nuevamente, pero debía hacer que antes terminase ella. Supo que lo logró cuando Yumi dejó escapar un largo gemido.

Pensó entonces en salir, sin embargo, Aelita se movió veloz a su espalda, instándole a continuar.

— Vamos... córrete dentro de ella... lo habíamos hablado.

Jeremy no se creía lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, al oír a Yumi decir "por favor", asintió, y un minuto después, se corrió. Una sensación de calor recorrió el cuerpo de la japonesa.

Jeremy se tumbó en la cama. La experiencia había sido tan maravillosa como agotadora. Las chicas se tumbaron encima de él, e instintivamente, las rodeó con sus brazos.

— Increíble... realmente increíble... — dijo.

— Desde luego... — afirmó Yumi —. Así da gusto pasar las tardes... nunca mejor dicho — bromeó.

— Pues un día de estos, si queréis, podemos repetir — sugirió Aelita. Los otros dos la miraron sorprendida, pero ella se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Supongo que alguno lo habrá sospechado, es una secuela del fic #10, _Llamado_, en que aparecía Odd en lugar de Yumi._

_Con esto, ya solo quedan 4 sugerencias, una de ellas va a serme realmente dificil de escribir, cuando la publique ya os enteraréis de por qué. En fin, nos leemos en los reviews, en mi blog y en mi Twitter, que hay links en mi perfil. Lemon rules!_


	19. Atado

**_A.L.L.Y:_**_ gracias, no merezco tantos halagos ^^_

**_Moon-9215: _**_Bueno, creo que Jeremy, bajo esa pinta de "paradito" que tiene, en realidad nos tiene que tener a todos engañados :P_

_Bueno, he probado algo diferente en este relato. En seguida veréis a qué me refiero._

* * *

**Atado**

— Interesante... muy interesante...

Aelita cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Nunca se lo hubiera comprado por propio pie, de hecho, se lo había encontrado tirado en el patio del Kadic. Y era una verdadera suerte. Aunque su primer impulso fue entregarlo al director, la curiosidad es tan poderosa que se había visto obligado a leerlo. "Principios del BDSM".

Placer a base del dolor y del sufrimiento... ¿sería realmente posible? Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho... pero entre sus ganas de probar algo diferente con William tras dos meses de relaciones (dentro y fuera de la cama) y lo que aparentaba el libro... podía surgir una muy interesante experiencia.

Pensó en que podía comentarlo con William, pero había un problema: era muy paradito. De forma que le pidió permiso de otra forma. Le envió un SMS: "Will, he tenido una idea diferente para esta noche. Si quieres saberla y probarla, respóndeme". No fueron más de cinco minutos los que pasaron antes de recibir una respuesta de su novio: "Por supuesto. Te espero con ansias".

Aelita no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente. Miró el reloj. Se le iban a hacer largas las horas hasta la noche. Pero bueno, creía saber dónde podía conseguir cierto material que le sería muy útil…

William se retiró pronto a dormir ese día. Esperaba la llegada de Aelita, que nunca se solía producir hasta que los pasillos estuvieran en silencio. Pero igual parte de la sorpresa era llegar pronto. Se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba. Daba lo mismo, no sería la primera vez que Aelita debía despertarle para poder pasar un rato íntimo. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron.

Tardó en abrirlos de nuevo. Pero no se despertó de la misma forma que se había dormido. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba prácticamente desnudo, a excepción del calzoncillo. Se dio cuenta de que había un par de esposas en el cabecero de la cama, y otro par en los pies de la misma.

— Buenas noches, William.

La imagen más sexy que podía haberse imaginado estaba ante el: Aelita vestía un pijama veraniego: pantaloncito corto y una camiseta de encaje. Tenía una mano apoyada en la cintura, y en la otra... llevaba una fusta.

— A... ¿Aelita? ¿Qué...?

— Bueno... he leído acerca del tema... y se me ha ocurrido que podemos hacer algo diferente esta noche — respondió ella.

— Bastante diferente, de hecho... — dijo William —. ¿Y las esposas... y la fusta...? — preguntó.

— Me las han regalado. Tengo que decirte una cosa — añadió la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él —, estas esposas no te harán daño... salvo que te retuerzas mucho. Por lo demás, vas a estar totalmente a mi disposición. Pero tranquilo, no tengo intención de herirte, ya lo sabes — se inclinó hacia él y rozó con sus labios los de él, pero cuando William intentó besarla, ella se apartó —. Sólo que pasemos un buen rato, y lo disfrutemos. Y si en algún momento estás incómodo, o te apetece parar... dímelo — dijo quitándose de encima suya.

William aceptó. No estaba muy seguro, pero confiaba en ella. Quién sabía, la experiencia sería interesante de todas formas.

La pelirrosa entonces se sacó una venda del bolsillo del pijama. Se la puso al escocés en los ojos. Éste inspiró y procuró relajarse. Notó los labios de Aelita en su muñeca, que iba siendo dirigida a una de las esposas. Notó como se cerraba a su alrededor. La chica repitió esto con su otra muñeca, y luego, con los tobillos.

Las sensaciones de William, aumentadas por la ausencia de vista, hicieron que empezara a calentarse. El morbo de lo desconocido, pensó. En ese momento, ella le retiró la venda, pero al momento le puso otra que únicamente le permitía ver las siluetas.

Aelita empezó entonces a acariciarle con la fusta por el pecho. William notó el cuero recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo. Resultaba agradable, la verdad. Aelita ponía empeño, y empezaba a cogerle el gustillo a hacer eso. Tenía a William a su más plena disposición. Qué pasaría si...

Levantó la fusta. William se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, y no tardó en notarlo. Aelita había puesto la punta de la fusta en su miembro, y estaba ejerciendo cierta fuerza hacia abajo. Cuando empezó a frotar hacia arriba y abajo, William no pudo evitar suspirar por el placer.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó Aelita, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

— Bien... — susurró él.

— No... — dijo Aelita, con un tono de voz entre lo sexy y lo molesto —. Grítalo. ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Gritarlo? Pero si pueden oírnos... — protestó William.

— ¡Grítalo! — dijo ella, e instintivamente, golpeó el colchón con la fusta. William empezó a ponerse nervioso.

— Aelita, no me hagas esto... si grito nos pillarán.

— Si no gritas... me enfadaré — empezó a dar más golpes por el colchón, acercándose peligrosamente al miembro de su novio. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que él no podía verla. ¿Lograría hacer que lo gritara? — Voy a preguntarlo por última vez — añadió golpeando a escasos milímetros del sexo de William —. ¿Qué tal?

— ¡BIEN! — aulló —. ¡POR F...!

Aelita le interrumpió en el acto, besándole y ejerciendo fuerza contra sus labios. Le acarició las mejillas de la misma forma, con firmeza, pero evitando herirle.

— Sssshhh... — le dijo — cálmate. Te dije que no te haría daño, ¿verdad?

William poco a poco dejó de temblar. Aelita sonrió y le retiró definitivamente la venda. Subióse encima de él, a la altura de su miembro, y se quitó camiseta del pijama, quedando al descubierto sus pechos, pues estaba sin sostén. William sonrió. Aelita los aproximó a él, pero cuando hizo un intento de lamerlos, ella se echó para atrás y le puso la fusta en la barbilla.

— Quieto — le ordenó —. Te dije que ibas a estar a mi entera disposición, no al revés. Aquí sólo me muevo yo.

Volvió a besarle, haciendo presión con sus labios, mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas. El chico empezó a calentarse con el movimiento y la presión que Aelita ejercía sobre su miembro le excitaba mucho.

Ella lo notó. Se incorporó, bajó de encima del chico, y le bajó de un tirón el bóxer. Le quitó una de las esposas de los tobillos y luego la otra, volviendo a atarle luego, para quitarle bien la prenda.

Volvió a jugar con su fusta y el miembro de William, que al tacto directo con el cuero del objeto, tardó escasos segundos en quedar erecto. Deslizó la fusta varias veces de arriba abajo del miembro, incluyendo los testículos.

— Bueno… ¿quieres que pase al gran final? O mejor...

Sin dejarle responder, subió a la cama, se relamió el labio, y súbitamente se introdujo el miembro de William en la boca. William suspiró. Aelita estaba muy pasional esa noche. Lo hacía de una forma algo brusca, quizá. Iba a un ritmo más veloz de lo habitual, y tenía rodeada la base de su miembro con los dedos, apretando suavemente.

— A-Aelita... mmmm...

Ella sonrió. Empezó a usar también sus dientes, apenas rozando con ellos el sexo de William. Éste volvió a temblar, era algo incómodo por el hecho de que podría terminar haciendo daño. Pero no ocurrió, y ella prosiguió durante unos minutos. A William cada vez le gustaba eso más y más.

Finalmente ella se detuvo, y desde donde estaba se quitó el pantaloncito. Como William suponía, no llevaba ropa interior debajo.

— Pídemelo... — le dijo —. Pide lo que quieres que haga ahora...

Él cedió en el acto.

— Por favor... quiero sentirme dentro de tí... quiero que te muevas volviendome loco... y quiero que lo hagas ya...

Ella se colocó de inmediato encima de él y dirigió su miembro a su entrada. De inmediato descendió. Se apoyó en el cuerpo de él, y empezó a subir y a bajar a buen ritmo. Tenía que admitir que era algo cansado, pero se sentía bien. Y por la cara que tenía William, él debía estar en el séptimo cielo en ese momento. Cuando se contrajo a causa del placer, notó una molestia en las muñecas por las esposas. Ella ya le había advertido. Pero ese dolor no hacía sino aumentar su deseo de que ella continuara.

Su orgasmo estaba cerca. Ella ya jadeaba, y también iba a culminar en breve. Le besó mientras empezaba un movimiento más lento y profundo que antes. Qué bien se sentía aquello.

Finalmente volvió a acelerar y William se corrió unos segundos antes del orgasmo de Aelita, quien no se detuvo hasta un minuto después de aquello. Se quedó donde estaba, aún con el miembro de William dentro de ella, y ella extendida sobre él.

— Ha sido... lo más... excitante... placentero... e increíble... que he sentido en la vida — admitió él.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado — dijo ella —. ¿Puedes esperar unos segundos a que me recupere y ahora te suelto?

— Por supuesto... mi ama — bromeó él. Aunque en realidad, a ambos les gustó el apelativo —. Y bueno... quizá podrías... dejarme la próxima vez que sea yo el dominador...

— Querría comprobarlo — asintió ella.

Y continuaron así un rato, mientras la mente de William empezaba a divagar con ideas de lo que podría practicar con Aelita la próxima vez.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿qué tal?_

_Mi idea era hacer algo parecido a un relato sobre dominación, pero no me interesaba hacer algo muy 'hardcore', de forma que decidí suavizarlo y no meter mucho dolor._

_En fin, quedan aún 3 relatos en la recámara de los pedidos. Ya veré cual es el siguiente, lo decidiré a la hora de escribir. Nos vemos en los reviews. Lemon rules!_


	20. Película

**_Moon-9215: _**_pues eso segundo te lo tomo como sugerencia para otro relato :P_

**_A.L.L.Y:_**_ Me alegra leer eso, intento hacer cosas diferentes._

_Y por cierto, A.L.L.Y, el fic que presento hoy fue por sugerencia tuya, y he sudado mares para poder escribirlo. Ha sido realmente complejo y lamenteblemente me ha quedado breve, pero por lo menos, he logrado hacerlo._

* * *

**Película**

—Espero que ninguno de los dos empiece con vergüenzas ahora —dijo Odd mientras terminaba de poner una película en el reproductor de DVD.

Estaba junto a Ulrich y a William en la habitación de este último. Se aburrían mucho y el rubio había lanzado al aire la sugerencia de verse una película pornográfica. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, habían aceptado. El rubio había ido a su habitación y había traído una que tenía en su colección, de las que duraban hora y media. Ni Ulrich ni William quisieron preguntar de dónde la había sacado.

—Bueno, y cada uno a lo suyo. Quien tenga necesidad de ir "aliviando"… bueno, él mismo, no pasa nada, ¿no?

Los otros dos accedieron. Sabían que Odd no tenía problemas para soltarse tanto. Y la verdad, una película de esa categoría… el calentón lo tendrían seguro. De forma que se tumbaron en la cama, dejando bastante espacio entre ellos (Odd en el extremo más cercano a la pared, William en medio, y Ulrich al otro lado) y el rubio presionó el botón de "Play".

Empezó la película. Apenas hubo cinco minutos de "previo" antes de que los actores empezaran a darle al tema. Como es natural, los chicos empezaron a encenderse. El rubio fue el primero en quitarse el pantalón, y lanzó una mirada a los otros dos para que no se cortaran.

De modo que los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, pero antes de terminar, Odd ya había empezado a masturbarse. Sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla, ya que resultaría violento, se quitaron también sus respectivos boxer y empezaron a jugar con sus propios miembros.

Pero Ulrich mirar tanto rato la misma escena le bajaba la líbido. La película era bastante mala, no sabía cómo podía gustarle a Odd. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos empezaron a divagar, y terminaron fijandose sobre la imagen de William masturbándose.

—Ulrich, la película está en la tele, no en mi pene… —le soltó el escocés. Ulrich pareció reaccionar, pero no desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa, te gusta?

—¿Y si te dijera que sí? —le desafió Ulrich.

William se aproximó a él y le besó. En lugar de retroceder, Ulrich correspondió el beso. No estaba tan mal aquello, se sentía agradable. William se acercó un poco más y se abrazaron mientras prolongaban el beso.

Odd se empezó a sentir incómodo con los otros dos dándose el lote a su lado.

—Mejor os dejo por aquí sólos… ya vendré luego a por mi DVD.

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero William le retuvo. Le agarró del brazo, y dio un leve tirón hacia atrás.

—¿Celoso? Creo que tenemos para ti también… —miró a Ulrich—. ¿No te parece?

Él asintió. El escocés volvió a hacer que Odd se pusiera en su sitio y le besó. Ulrich empezó a acariciar a William por las piernas. Éste tembló ligeramente, a su vez empezó a rozar la espalda del rubio con las yemas de sus dedos. El rubio apenas lograba reaccionar.

Ulrich deslizó sus manos entre las piernas de William. Le acarició por la parte interna del músculo, y acercó una de ellas al miembro erecto del escocés. Empezó a masturbarle muy despacio.

—Vas muy rápido, Ulrich…

—¿Te molesta?

—Me excita.

Ulrich se animó con lo que había dicho. William se aventuró a ir algo más lejos, y se introdujo el miembro de Odd en la boca. Éste gruñó. Se sentía realmente bien. William movía su lengua al tiempo que continuaba felándole.

Los chicos se movieron. Tumbaron a Odd en la cama. El rubio no se resistió, sino que abrió las piernas, ofreciéndose a William. Sujetó a Ulrich por la cadera y le aproximó hacia él, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros del miembro del alemán. Lo acercó más, y empezó a lamerlo, mientras a su vez William le separaba las piernas, y deslizaba su miembro en su trasero.

Odd inspiró al sentir dentro de él a William, y cerró sus piernas alrededor el muchacho una vez se había acostumbrado. El rubio continuaba felando a Ulrich mientras William le penetraba y masturbaba a la vez. Ulrich agarró las muñecas de Odd mientras continuaban. William sentía que el cuerpo de Odd se contraía con cada embestida. Eso aumentaba la presión sobre su miembro, creciendo el placer.

Volvieron a cambiar la posición. Esta vez Odd se situó a cuatro patas sobre la cama, y Ulrich se aproximó. Intridujo su miembro con cierta brusquedad. Odd gimió. Ulrich separó sus nalgas, permitiendo a William que le penetrase a él. Joder, la verdad era bastante incómodo… y no obstante, placentero.

William comenzó a besar a Ulrich en el cuello, a la vez que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él. Ulrich se impulsaba con cada acometida para penetrar a Odd, mientras empleaba sus manos para masturbarle. Así empezaron a moverse. Apenas lograban contener los gritos.

William estiró sus manos hasta las caderas de Odd, impulsándose mejor hacia adelante. Sólo tardaron un par de minutos en llegar a sus orgamos, primero Ulrich, luego William y Odd al final.

Se desplomaron los tres en la cama, se separaron, y quedaron bocarriba.

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta… de lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó Odd.

—Perfectamente… algo muy… interesante… Y placentero —dijo Ulrich.

—Pues es temprano —comentó William—, y si nos recuperamos pronto… podríamos repetir…

—Esta vez le toca a Ulrich ser el más dominado —rió Odd.

* * *

_*sigh* me ha costado muchísimo poder escribirlo, y quizá no estaba a la altura de las expectativas, pero ha sido mucho trabajo para mi mente ._

_Bueno, ya sólo quedan dos relatos en las sugerencias, iré atendiéndolo si puedo. PD: Es posible que en los próximos días me vaya a descansar al pueblo. Ahí las oportunidades para escribir son muchas, pero de poder actualizar, no tantas, ya que dependeré del WiFi de un bar para poder hacerlo. Aún así, subiré nuevo fic cuando me sea posible. Lemon power!_


	21. Rivales

_**Moon-9215:**__ Pues lo dejo anotado como idea. Algo podrá salir de ahí :P_

_**A.L.L.Y:**__ Espero que realmente valiera la pena, fue realmente difícil escribir algo así. Y no, no he visto Teen Titans, me están acumulando a recomendar series, y no doy para más._

_**Lilium: **__gracias. Tomo nota de tu idea. Pero si me defines "suave", mejor, no sea que lo escriba muy "hardcore"._

_Aquí otra petición que me habéis hecho, un yuri entre Sissi y Yumi. No había mejor pareja para ellos, ¿no? De ahí el título. Enjoy._

* * *

**Rivales**

—Yumi… Yumi… ¡Yumi!

La japonesa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Aelita logró hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? Llevas todo el día distraída y apenas has comido.

Y era cierto. Ulrich la miró con preocupación. Ella le sonrió. Aunque ya no estaban juntos, el alemán continuaba siendo su amigo. Y sólo él sabía que los motivos de Yumi para cortar con él era que a la japonesa le gustaban las mujeres. A ojos de sus amigos, simplemente, habían "perdido la magia".

De hecho, Yumi se había dado cuenta de ello por culpa de Sissi. Dos semanas antes, sin saber cómo, había terminado teniendo sexo con la hija del director en el almacén de objetos del gimnasio. Luego… bueno, luego, había salido corriendo sin hablar con ella.

De modo que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Ulrich ya le había dicho que hablara con ella, fuera a su habitación, o algo así, que al menos les permitiera saber qué había ocurrido. Y Yumi sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no encontraba el momento. O más bien, ninguno le parecía el apropiado. Notaba que la otra chica había estado evitándola.

No obstante, el alemán iba a ayudarla sí o sí. Después de comer, la tomó de la mano.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le preguntó.

—Al dormitorio de Sissi.

Yumi entonces intentó resistirse. Pero su propio cuerpo se debilitaba inconscientemente, de forma que Ulrich no tuvo dificultades para lo que pretendía. Él llamó a la puerta, asomó la cabeza, y luego, empujó dentro de la estancia a Yumi antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. Yumi miró a Sissi y tuvo que desviar la vista, ya que la hija del director sólo tenía puesta la camiseta y las braguitas, sin pantalón. La tensión creció en microsegundos.

—Eeeeh… —empezó Yumi— Sissi, yo… siento lo del otro día…

—¿El qué sientes? ¿Qué hayamos tenido sexo, o lo de irte sin decir nada? —le preguntó ella con expresión neutra.

La japonesa tragó saliva. No se iba a sentir cómoda admitiendo que…

—Lo de irme sin decir nada. El sexo… estuvo muy bien. Sorprendentemente bien. Ni con Ulrich había tenido semejante orgasmo…

Se mordió la lengua. Había hablado más de lo que hubiera querido. Sissi, no obstante, sonrió, se levantó y besó a la japonesa, quien correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, Sissi le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Yumi accedió. Cuando se sentó, la hija del director se situó tras ella y empezó a masajearle las piernas desde su posición.

—Supongo que te preguntarás qué ocurrió… y bueno, había leído acerca de la seducción, y probé suerte.

—Pero, ¿por qué conmigo? Si tú y yo siempre…

—Quizá por eso me atraes. Al principio, me molestaba mucho el acercamiento que tenía con Ulrich porque me gustaba él. Y ahora me molesta el acercamiento que tienes con él porque me gustas tú. El roce… Por eso hice lo que hice. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, o no estarías aquí. ¿Te apetece volver a experimentarlo? —le preguntó sin cortarse.

Yumi apretó los puños. Pues claro que quería, pero no sabía cómo decirlo de manera que no desvelase que tenía muchas ganas de ello. Sin embargo, Sissi no se molestó, y empezó a masajear de una forma más lenta.

—Podemos hacerlo de otra forma… puedes dejarme hacer… y si no me detienes, es que efectivamente, quieres hacerlo.

La japonesa asintió entonces. Sissi, complacida, le retiró entonces la camiseta, y continuó masajeándole la espalda despacio, acariciando cada poro de su piel. Yumi dejó escapar un "mmmmm". Sissi se liberó de su propia camiseta, y pegó su cuerpo al de Yumi. Ésta notó entonces que su compañera no llevaba sostén. Sissi empezó a acariciarle por el vientre, y luego, por los pechos, por encima del sostén.

—Sissi… qué bien… se te da esto… —murmuró.

—Eso es lo que intento —respondió ella, y empezó a besarla por el cuello.

Las manos de Sissi se deslizaron al pantalón de Yumi, y lentamente, se lo retiró, al tiempo que le acariciaba las piernas. Luego, al subir, le acarició la parte interna de las piernas. La japonesa se estremeció al notar las manos cerca de su sexo.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que toco por aquí —comentó Sissi, con una risita.

Puso sus piernas sobre las de Yumi, y se las separó un poco más. Yumi echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Qué bien se sentía aquello. Sissi le desabrochó el sujetador, lo dejó a un lado, y con su mano derecha le acarició un pecho. Su mano derecha se dedicó a acariciarle su sexo, deslizándose por debajo de las braguitas para ello.

Yumi estaba muy excitada. Y deseaba probar el cuerpo de Sissi. Se había dejado hacer, pero le apetecía moverse. Se echó hacia atrás, e hizo que Sissi se tumbara en la cama. Se quitó con cierta prisa las braguitas, y se puso encima de Sissi, apoyada en sus piernas y sus manos.

Esa imagen de Yumi encima de ella provocó la excitación de Sissi. Sintió ganas de aferrarse a ella al estilo koala, pero Yumi bajó por su cuerpo. Antes había disfrutado ella, tenía que hacer lo mismo con Sissi. Empezó a acariciarle alrededor de su sexo, y directamente, atacó con su lengua.

Una ola de placer recorrió a Sissi al sentir la lengua de Yumi dentro de su sexo. Tendría que haber hablado antes con ella, joder. Aunque inexperta, la japonesa la estaba dando un placer inmenso. No pudo evitar bajar una mano hasta la cabeza de Yumi. Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada al respecto, y continuó con ello.

—Yumi… por favor… vamos a terminar… —le suplicó.

Ah, no. Iba a torturarla un poco. Lu lengua empezó a moverse más despacio. A cada súplica de Sissi, bajaba aún más la velocidad. Sólo cuando ella misma notó que su cuerpo también le pedía movimiento, se detuvo, y subió para besar a Sissi.

—Qué mala eres —dijo Sissi, fingiendo tristeza.

—Eso por no haberme dicho lo que sentías por mí en lugar de asaltarme en el almacén del gimnasio —respondió Yumi—. Pero bueno, no creo que puedas quejarte… y yo tampoco.

Pasó una pierna entre las de Sissi, y juntó sus sexos. Empezó un movimiento de roce. El placer no tardó en hacerse presente. Sissi se agarró con cuidado a las caderas de Yumi, y esta se apoyó sobre sus manos mientras continuaban. Sissi empezó a moverse también, multiplicando las sensaciones.

Ambas tenían el orgasmo muy cerca, y se besaron para ahogar sus gritos cuando alcanzaron el clímax. Yumi se intentó quitar de encima de Sissi, pero ella la retuvo, haciéndola quedar encima.

—Me gusta sentirte encima de mí… —le dijo Sissi.

—Creo que va a ser algo que se va a repetir con frecuencia —respondió Yumi.

Volvieron a besarse, y quedaron un rato tendidas, entre caricias.

* * *

_¿Qué tal este?_

_Bueno, ha sido difícil escribir, me hallo de vacaciones en el pueblo, y aquí no dedico tanto tiempo en el ordenador como en casa. Por no hablar de que incluso teniendo ordenador, no siempre puedo conectarme al WiFi, así que lo he podido publicar de milagro._

_Bueno, atenderé la última petición "acumulada" que tengo, un threesome (aparte del que me llegó de Lilium hace poco) así que podéis ir pidiendo mediante vuestros teclados si queréis más historias. Aunque estoy pensando en cerrar estos fics "independientes" y hacer otro 'casando' unos episodios con los otros, de forma secuencial. Ya veré lo que hago._

_Con esto, me despido hasta el próximo fic. Lemon rules!_


End file.
